Bernadette Stark The Lycan Queen
by 10868letsgo
Summary: Bernadette Stark the second child of of Lord Ned Stark and Cat. She wasn't expecting a world changing from peace to war. She is a storm that blizzard the North. She will be known as The Lycan Queen. She will show all her enemies of her House words. "Winter is Coming."
1. Chapter 1

Bottom line: God will not allow any person to keep you from your destiny. They may be bigger, stronger, or more powerful, but God knows how to shift things around and get you to where you're supposed to be. -Joel Osteen

 **I do not own the Games of Thrones. Only OC.**

Prologue

The stars in the sky had disappeared in a pitch black of darkness. Not even a moon had shown itself brightly in the dead of night.

All seemed a quiet night for the realm. Not a sound of the birds or wind in the air. It was as if the whole world stood perfectly stilled. For the unexpected event that is coming.

Yet that is until and coming of a winter storm has formed in the sky.

It comes from the North itself.

* * *

Location: Winterfell

If there is one thing Lord Eddard Stark wanted to do. It's to break down his chambers doors and charge in it. Why? His wife Lady Catelyn Stark is having a baby. It doesn't make things better because right now, it has become a disaster.

They are experiencing a terrible snow storm right now. It was said, that this is the most dreadful storm, they had experience in the past one thousand years ago.

The winds are blowing and tearing down the tree branches. The cold is reaching into their homes and they are praying that this storm should pass.

Hearing his wife screams gave him few winces on her pain in each time. It has been two years since the Rebellion against the Mad King and prince Rhaegar Targaryen. She was meant to be his older brothers' wife name Brandon Stark.

It was natural that they are strangers and not knowing the spouse, but when he returns after the rebellion his lady wife gave him a son named Robb Stark. In return, Ned shown Jon Snow his 'bastard son' to her, but she gave him scorned instead of loving him like a true son.

She never forgave Ned for bringing Jon Snow, but now they are blessed by having a second child. He couldn't be happier. Now he must wait.

"How long is this going to take?" he said agitated. Ned turns to his personal guard, Jory Cassel.

"It won't be long now." Jory answered.

"Oh? I didn't know that you are a midwife." He says half-joking. He felt a bit better from Jory.

"I wish I can just get in there." He comments. Ned was worried about Cat since both Lyanna and his mother Lyarra pregnancy that led to their deaths.

' _I hope everything's okay.' He thought_

* * *

Catelyn cries out in pain and her body is exhausted as it trembles through her pain.

This labor of hers feels a lot more painful than her first baby she gave birth while Ned was at Robert's Rebellion. She wanted to be strong, but she is worrying about her baby that is either dead or deformed. She prays to the Sevens that it wasn't that case. She maybe is proud and strict woman as she was raised to be. That doesn't mean she will not love the baby any less. She will make sure of that.

"Milady you're doing fine." One midwife said. As she damps her forehead with her cloths and whispers encourage words. Many of the midwives including Maester Luwin are encouraging her.

 _They're right. I can't give up now._

So, Cat sits up a bit, square her shoulders and took a minute to breathe in order to push. So she did push.

Cat screams in agony, but didn't stop pushing her baby out.

"Oh milady, I can see its head coming!" Maester Luwin praised her. He continues his job to help Catelyn bring her baby into the world.

Cat continues pushing her baby, her tears mixed in her sweat while her body jolted at the sound of thunder outside. She felt that her baby is scared, but Cat wants to assure her child that she is here.

 _Just a little more sweetling,_ she tells herself, _just a little more._

It was most unbearable pain she has to go through. She most likely blames her lord husband on giving her this child. She is cursing him on making her go through her pain alone. She remembers her old septa once said, " _It is a sign for a strong, fierce and untamable warrior."_

She always thought that it was a saying on going through pregnancy….but now she believes it. She gives out a one final loud screams that was drowned by a final thunder that had struck down. Then the storm had suddenly stops.

No a sound until a wails of a baby cries. It sounded strong and healthy. Cat felt relief from all that pain.

She couldn't contain her excitement. She needed to see her baby.

"A girl. You have a girl." Luwin said joyfully.

"Give her to me. Please." She demands it. She reaches out for her baby girl. She wanted to see her first born daughter.

Measter Luwin smiling at her lightly has given her daughter and she lightly saw her baby. She has a dark brunette hair almost black as night, her skin is milky white, her lips is as ruby red. Now she is curious about her eyes. Is it Tully's or Stark's eyes?

A perfect daughter. A daughter who has more Stark in her than Tully.

She softly cooed her daughter and gently rocky her smoothly.

"I will inform Lord Stark now." Luwin said as he left. All the midwives are cooing at the newborn baby.

One of the midwives opens the window, but she wasn't expecting this sight.

"Milady! The storm just stops!" she shouted.

Cat looked at the window far bit. Her eyes widen bit that it is true. The storm itself has stop and the moon is big with its light had shown brightly and stars a fallen from the skies. She was awed at it. It was as if there has never been a storm. That the whole world is reborn.

 ***HOOOOWL HOOOOWL HOOOOWL***

Wolves are howling in the wind. She never thought anything more beautiful then hearing the song of the North.

*Yip*

She snapped out of her daze. When she heard an odd sound while she continues to search for it, but she looks down to her baby.

*Yip*

She was surprise that she was making that sound like a pup. Her baby opens her 'o' mouth that came out a squeak similar to howl like a wolf.

"Are you trying to howl, sweetling?" she giggles a bit. It seems as if the wolves are telling the world that her daughter is born. She wonders if her daughter trying to howl with the wolves.

A true Stark through and through.

Ned Stark enters her chambers and he smiles at her buddle. He calmly walks towards them and Cat lifted up her daughter for him to hold. He looked at her with an over-protective father look as he glances at his new born daughter. His daughter opens her eyes which it is a grey storm. Her eyes were full of curiosity when she looked around the room.

"You did well." He praised her. She nodded proudly to him.

Now here is the question what name shall she be given?

Ned suggested an unusual name.

Bernadette Stark.

"Bernadette… hmmm? Why that name?" Cat was puzzled by that name. So Ned answered.

"During a time in Vale, I was raised with Robert and stumble upon an old library. I read a book about this Bernadette whom was later known as Bernadette the messenger who becomes a message of the Old Gods. She asked a Lord of Vale to let her plant the tree which becomes the Godwoods as she describes her vision. Many view her humble, young girl from common birth who simply done what needs to be done according to the words of her voices from the Old Gods. She was considers a hand to the Lord Vale for many years. She had lived for least until she was 30 days old and was buried beneath of Vale since she was considering their savior. Even build her a small alter." **(This is made up)** Ned told her the history and remembers his fondness of childhood.

Cat nod. And they both looked at their baby.

Her name is Bernadette Stark.

* * *

 **This is my first time of writing the Games of Thrones fanfiction, so tell me what you think? See you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

" **No matter what kind of challenges or difficulties or painful situations you go through in your life, we all have something deep within us that we can reach down and find the inner strength to get through them."**

 **-Alana Stewart**

 **I don't own Game of Thrones. Only OC.**

 **Bernadette Stark appearance will look like this photo by if you want to look it up. 92870949a9b7b630f564408735588ff9-dreamy-photography-fantasy-portrait-photography**

* * *

Prologue II: In the Beginning of a Curse

Few years after that day of Ned Stark's first born daughter was born. Bernadette Stark in another name she likes to be called 'Betty.' She had more wolf-blood than anyone. She always wanted to go outside and never wanted to be a lady. She just wanted to go out in the world and see what it has to offer.

' _Just like Lyanna'_ Ned thought sadly. Be reminded of his sister's death. Sure, it drives Catelyn crazy, but at least when Sansa was born she was calm for a while. At least, Bernadette enjoys following her older brothers Robb and Jon. They both truly love and adore her. When his daughter was a baby she used to cry all the time until one day.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _Oh Ned I don't know what to do?" Cat pleads with Ned. He was also at lost too He wasn't sure why his daughter was crying after he introduces his almost three year old Robb and secretly Jon snow. She was in content, but now._

 _WAAAH WAAH WAAH_

 _Both Ned and Catelyn were at lost. They feed her. Clean her. Even tried to get her to sleep which work only for a sort time._

 _Until all of sudden she stopped. They heard Betty stop crying and went to check why she stops. They went to the nursey in their bedroom and saw what brought Ned to tears a little. Jon Snow was holding his baby sister and she sleep calmly. Robb was there too._

 _Ned realized that all she wanted was her brothers in her room. Just then he felt at peace when he realized she loved Jon Snow more than anyone in the world._

 _Flashback End_

* * *

After that it never changes when Betty would sneak out to sleep in Jon's Room and be with him. She would get jealous if Jon is around other people and demands he spends time with her.

Which that scene reminded him of Lyanna and Brandon was before it was enough to make Ned laugh. Catelyn tried to get his daughter distances from Jon Snow which saddens him about it, but Betty refused and wanted to be with Jon.

Robb would come between being a peace maker of Cat and Betty. After few years, came new siblings such as his second daughter Sansa Stark who has more Tully then stark which gotten his older children curious over her.

It was also came the Greyjoy's Rebellion when he went and join the war and made the submission victory over the Crown when Lord Balon Greyjoy bend his knee to Robert.

This became of the end of Greyjoy's Rebellion.

When Ned had finally came home from the war. Robert orders Ned that he take Theon Greyjoy as his ward since they killed his older brothers. Ned accepts this while secretly hoping that he will be raised honorably.

He takes Theon with him to Winterfell. It has been three years since he went to join Robert during the Greyjoy rebellion and his feeling of returning home was sort lived. Catelyn, his wife was standing there.

She is lightly pregnant with another child with a worried face. Sansa is three years old with Robb who is five and Jon is the same age. That is rare for Catelyn to let Jon be there with her true-born children which means something is wrong.

Ned quickly got off the horse and he asked.

"What happen?" Ned dreads his question and she answered, "Ned, (Sob) it's Bernadette." That was all he needed to hear. He ran into his home and going straight up to his daughter's room.

He couldn't help, but think about what happen to his daughter. He spots the Maester Luwin just about to open his daughter's door outsides and he saw Ned coming.

 **Maester Luwin POV**

How could this happen. Then again it could happen to anyone. Be as a poor person. Be as a noble man. Be as a whore. Be as a soldier. Be as a Base-born.

But I never thought that it is Lord and Lady Stark's first born daughter. Little lady Bernadette Stark. No doubt that she will be a true Northern beauty like Lyanna Stark. May the Gods grant her peace.

It is awful. I have been the Maester to the Starks for many years. I never had seen it like it before, but I have heard the stories of this sickness far over the Narrow seas.

I turned and saw poor sweet Lady Bernadette Stark who is very strong when she was an only a babe. Now at age of four, she is sweating profusely and gasping for air. On her bed, she was in pain. My heart aches so much for her.

I placed a wet cloth her forehead to cool her down. It is called a Sweating sickness. I never thought that it came to Winterfell. We had to burn everything from her room and I had no choice, but to ask her Lady mother to stay away and make sure her children done the same.

I signed sadly. I looked over my books to see what I can do to save her. It's said: "the disease began very suddenly with a sense of apprehension, followed by cold shivers (sometimes very violent), giddiness, headache, and severe pains in the neck, shoulders and limbs, with great exhaustion."

I was about to get the recipe for those symptoms to try to prevent it pain for her. I went toward Bernadette and whisper in her ear.

"Fear not, my lady. I'll be back. Remember you are going to live. You are stronger than this. I'll make sure of this." I said my peace and now I must go bring back to medicine to save her.

I went to open the door and was about to head out until I saw Lord Stark coming towards me. Or more accordingly towards his daughter's room.

 **End of Maester Luwin POV**

Just when all hope was lost. Their hope was right outside of the Winterfell Castle door. The rain was pouring down hard as if it was filled with sadness in Winterfell. A shadowing figure came towards the door and knocks a few times. A door is open by Jory Cassel.

"Who goes there?" Jory said while he lifted up the lantern.

The stranger in a black clock was standing there and with his height is a bit taller than Jory Cassel wearing black boots on his back is a big wooden medicine peddler on his back.

 **Strangers POV**

I came to Winterfell because I need to give her a gift. It is my only hope before I passed over title.

"I am a simple medicine peddler and come with the news of someone who has caught a sweating sickness. I can help that person." After my introduction and I bow in respect.

I can tell that he is hesitating on letting me in. I must act quickly.

"Then at least talk to whoever is in charge that I can help with the patient. I can't help that person if I am sick and you just left in me in the rain without a chance to cure this person." I pleaded with a good argument.

This man still stares at me suspiciously until he complies my good argument.

"All right come in." He lets me in.

I made it.

He turns and asked for my name.

I removed my hood.

"Lucian. My name is Lucian. **(Michael Sheen: Underworld appearance)**

(Scene goes black)

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm back. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Note on the illness I decided to used, but don't worry Bernadette Stark will live, but Lucian is going to be her teacher, closed advisor and friend who will teach her. I decided on using the underworlds Lycans because Lucian seemed to be a thrilled twist in the Game of Thrones. I'll explain have how she will be a Lycan Queen is by Lucian in few more chapters. On the reviews I got and Guess what Bernadette Stark will become a Lycan thanks to Lucian. Thank and enjoy this story.**

 **Note: Sweating sickness, also called English sweat or English sweating sickness, a disease of unknown cause that appeared in England as an epidemic on five occasions—in 1485, 1508, 1517, 1528, and 1551. It was confined to England, except in 1528–29, when it spread to the European continent, appearing in Hamburg and passing northward to Scandinavia and eastward to Lithuania, Poland, and Russia; the Netherlands also was involved, but with the exception of Calais (a seaport in northern France), the disease did not spread to France or Italy. Apart from the second outbreak, all the epidemics were severe, with a very high mortality rate. (Sweating sickness DISEASE WRITTEN BY: The Editors of Encyclopædia Britannica)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Game of Thrones. Only OC.**

" **See, I have set before you this day life and good, death and evil... I have set before you life and death, blessing and curse; therefore choose life." -Moses**

* * *

Prologue III: A Whole New World

 _(Last Time)_

 _This man still stares at me suspiciously until he complies my good argument._

" _All right come in." He lets me in._

 _I made it._

 _He turns and asked for my name._

 _I removed my hood._

" _Lucian. My name is Lucian. (Michael Sheen: Underworld appearance)_

* * *

 **(Third POV)**

Lucian had given his name to Jory Cassel and they are pacing themselves to talk to Lord Eddard Stark into curing his daughter. Lucian knew what he must do and will do anything to complete his task.

As he waited.

And waited.

Oh…look at that he waited.

As he have heard footsteps that is coming into the main hall room.

Lucian quickly stands up and presents himself before the Lord of Winterfell. As Ned Stark enters the main hall, he looked down on Lucian with a cold face like any Lord of his lands.

Lucian couldn't fault him, but he need to complete his mission before the whole world will perish.

"What news did you bring?" he coldly stares at Lucian.

"I am here my lord stark, to save your sick daughter."

He stared down Lucian and silence came upon them. Lucian must think fast in order to meet the eldest daughter.

He must act quickly.

"I came across the Narrow Sea and I have seen this illness before. True in most cases, Adults and young teenagers do died quickly, but with small children, they have more chances on getting better if not treaded carefully." Lucian explained his _**half-truth**_ and _ **lies**_ **.**

"I have come to Westeros to see what your lands have to offer and cure any sickness or in need of my help without charging any price." As Lucian continue his final point in hopes that he gets to his daughter.

Ned Stark was puzzled by this stranger though what choices he have at the moment. Ned feature didn't show his stressed and worry on his face. Deep down, he couldn't help, but compare the similar situation of his sister Lyanna. _Promise me. Promise me Ned._

"Let him enter Ned."

They both turned and saw his wife, Cat.

"Cat..." Ned approaches her and hugged his distressed wife.

Sniff Sniff. "Please Ned. I begged of you! She is our first born daughter and aaahh…I can't lose her Ned! I just CAN'T!" Lady Stark cried so hard and begging Ned to let this stranger to cure her daughter. Ned understands her pain since Bernadette is a true northern beauty and a very spirited girl.

Ned looked at his wife and he couldn't help, but wondered did Lyanna felt worry or scared that there was no Maester or healers to come for her.

Ned thinking hard of everything, but he has finally come to his decisions.

He nodded his consent to Lucian who beamingly nodded back at him.

Lucian went to be escorted to the chambers of young lady Bernadette Stark.

He turned to everyone who wanted know his intention of curing her.

"Whatever you hear or whatever you do. DO NOT…enter this door. Whatever it deems fitting to you."

They all looked at each other and hesitantly nodded. It's time to get to work.

* * *

 **(Until Eternity by Blackbriar)**

 **I loved you once, I loved you twice** (Shot of Lucian preparing his retrial before blacking to Ned pacing himself outside of his daughters' room)

 **I loved you in my previous lives** (Catlyn Stark feverously praying to the seven gods as she is rubbing her baby buds)

 **I know your voice, I know your eyes**

 **You haunt me through my dreams at night** (Jon snow secretly praying in the godswoods before blacking out Sansa is on her bed looking up to the ceiling)

 **Oh my love, we'll meet again**

 **We always do in the end** (Robb is showing Theon Greyjoy his chambers)

 **Our two souls destined to be** (Lucian warming up the cauldron and put a big heart in it to cook it)

 **You and I until eternity** (Bernadette Stark is breathing heavy and Lucian is uncovering her blankets)

 **We live on and on and on, death is weak and we are strong** (Jory wanders and looked up into the window)

 **On and on and on, time is weak and we are strong** (Lucian is drawing a circle around the floor before placing the little girl on it)

 **And I see you and you see me**

 **Your eyes are like a raging sea** (The heart in the boiling cauldron is done as he removes it into a plate)

 **I know it's you, I know it's true**

 **I gazed into them once in a dream** (Lucian went back to the girl and made her eat it)

 **Oh my love, come take my hand**

 **Like you did in my dreamland** (She continues to eating it with a huge appetite)

 **You feel the immortality**

 **It's you and I until eternity** (Lucian watches her devouring it as the drawing circle candles is lighting up around her)

 **We live on and on and on, death is weak and we are strong**

 **On and on and on, time is weak and we are strong** (Bernadette began to feel her pain and begin screaming)

 **I loved you once, I loved you twice**

 **I loved you in my previous lives** (Her screams cried out all of Winterfell)

 **And when I die, just keep in mind**

 **I'll love you in another life** (Ned heard his daughter cries and desperately wanted to enter the room)

 **Love you in another life** (The full moon begin to shine tonight as the wolves howl at the moon)

 **We live on and on and on, death is weak and we are strong (we are strong)**

 **On and on and on, we are strong (we are strong)** (Lucian watches as she finally reach the ultimate point where she is stronger and more powerful than anyone before her)

 **On and on and on, death is weak and we are strong (we are strong)**

 **On and on and on, time is weak and we are strong (we are strong)**

Finally the retrial is done. As Lucian went to check on her, she is healing quicker and is breathing normally. He has done it.

The heart he have cook for her is a Lycan Heart and not just any, but the very first one name William Corvinus. His Heart and spirit is now within her.

He gently lifts her hand and gave her a kiss and said,

" **Time to raise my Lycan Queen"**

Her eye gently opens and it glows from grey storm eyes to golden.

This is a new beginning of her journey.

* * *

 **Well that's that. Tell me how to you feel about it. See ya next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

" **There are no contests in the Art of Peace. A true warrior is invincible because he or she contests with nothing. Defeat means to defeat the mind of contention that we harbor within." -Morihei Ueshiba**

* * *

 **I only own Oc. Not one thing from the Game of Thrones. Or any underworld characters.**

 **Little Note about the Ages Characters:**

 **Eddard "Ned" Stark 41**

 **Catelyn "Cat" Stark 40**

 **Robert Baratheon 41**

 **Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister 36**

 **Tyrion Lannister 32**

 **Theon Greyjoy 19**

 **Robb Stark/ Jon Snow/Joffrey Baratheon 16**

 **Bernadette Stark 14-15**

 **Brandon "Bran" Stark 10**

 **Sansa Stark 13**

 **Arya Stark 11**

 **Myrcella Baratheon 7**

 **Rickon Stark/Tommen Baratheon 6**

 **Benjen Stark 37**

 **Lucian around 800**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Winterfell**

It started out as like any other day in Winterfell. Brandon Stark or 'Bran' as he would like to be called that name; is the third son of Eddard Stark if his mother not counting Jon Snow his half-brother. An arrow was released, but missed again. Bran got upset and stomp his foot in frustration at himself. His brothers Robb Stark the eldest and Heir, Jon Snow his half-brother and little Rickon Stark are all laughing at Brandon for missing his shot.

"Which one of you were marksmen at 10?" Ned said loudly at his sons that actually got them to stop laughing. Footsteps were quietly moving without giving a warning to them.

"Perhaps he just needs to relax more?

Everyone turn to the new voice. It is Bernadette Stark. She is wearing her blue and grey Ti yi clothes and symbol of direwolf patterns on her vest and silver like armor in her stomach base. Her hair is completely straight black with loose wavy ends and pale skin like pearl smooth skin, her lips is lavender rose, her eye is stormy grey eyes. Her teeth are fang like carnivorous which people like to say she is a true warrior wolf. Standing next to her is Lucian who is wearing like a true northern man. He stands by her side like he is her personal sworn shield. She gave Brandon a wolfish grin and encouraging nod which he nodded back with a small smile. **(Bernadette Stark clothes were similar styles from A Red Priestess in Volantis, apparently of ethnic Yi Tish origin.)**

"Don't think too much?" Robb gave his helpful advice. An arrow was released passed them and they all turned it was Arya Stark. She did a mock curtsey and Brandon got mad at her. He chased his sister around trying to catch her. They all laugh at their siblings' antics.

Arya tried to hide behind Bernadette as bran chased around his older sister to get to his other sister. Betty laughs as she twirled around when her younger siblings chasing each other and she pick up Brandon easily off the floor. She placed him on her shoulders. She twirled him when he begins to laugh and Arya jump on Lucian back in a piggy back ride. All of them are laughing together.

Ned chuckles at the sight of them. Catelyn frowned a bit and Ned saw his wife. "Cat, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I still couldn't help, but worry about Betty. The chances of marriage or send her foster are very low because I fear that she can turned despite Lucian taught her to control it. I know Lucian cured my daughter, but I still don't know if I can put my trust in him." Catelyn was always worried about her eldest daughter future since it was well know that Lucian had turn her in Lycan. Ned wanted to kill Lucian for turning his daughter into a Lycan and Catelyn stopped Ned because people will talk about their family practicing witchcraft or Lucian will tell them that Ned violated his 'Guest Rights'. Ned remembers the day when his daughter was saved, but he symphonies Lucian origin as he was a slave and lost the women he loved.

* * *

" _You must understand why I must do this. Hear my sad tale about my life as a Lycan and my beloved Sonja. We were their guardians during the daylight hours, the hellhounds of ancient lore. At one time, we had run wild, stalked by the Vampires' relentless Death Dealers, who feared that we would incite the mortals' fury against both Lycan and Vampire alike, but by the fifteenth century, when Sonja and I dared to love each other, we had been thoroughly domesticated. We protected the Vampires by day, and in return, they took us in, fed us, clothed us, and kept us under lock and key during the nights of the full moon, when our unchecked depredations might have endangered us all. It was an age of mistrust and superstition. Suspected Werewolves were being burnt alive throughout Europe, while innocent corpses, and some not so innocent, were being staked and beheaded by fearful priests and peasants. We were forced to work together to survive, but they took advantage of the situation. It was forbidden, our union. Viktor feared a blending of the species. Feared it enough to kill his only daughter... Burned alive... for loving me... This is his war. Viktor's. He's spent the last six hundred years exterminating my species... And Michael is going to bring an end to it all."_

" _Wait, vampires are real?" Cat asked in confusion features. Lucian chuckles and nodded his head. Ned finds this suspicious towards him._

" _You said your people were enslaved. Yet I find it hard to believe because based on my ancestor Theon Stark said Lycans are the most powerful creature in the world."_

" _Aye, I met him before and I thank him for guarding our secrets. But just because we are monster doesn't mean. We. Are. Equal. Vampire and Lycan, we are both "children of Corvinus". Yet my kind are slaves."_

" _Whose heart did you feed our daughter?" Ned demanded the answers._

 _Lucian had a painful expression on his face and answered._

" _William Corvinus the father of all Lycans._ _The very first Werewolves, a dangerous and infectious breed, created from Marcus's own flesh and blood: his twin brother, William. But these weren't the Lycans we know. Disgusting though your brethren may be, they, at least, are evolved. No, these were raging monsters, never able to take human form again. It was only these later generations that learned to channel their rage. And William's appetite for destruction and rampage was insatiable. He had to be stopped. And so once Viktor's army was turned, the legions of Vampires under his control tracked down and destroyed the animals, then captured William and locked him away. Viktor's prisoner for all time."_

 _They gasped at this notion._

" _As you probably could tell after my cousin Kraven shot me with silver arrows I felt numb, but I manage to drink William's ancient blood in the vial that was still seemed fresh to revive me. I had hidden myself after the Death Dealers invaded my den. I had no choice, but to flee. As I flee from them; I sought out a ship and took it. Since then I escaped my homeland and vowed to never return since my work is finally done. Michael Corvinus will carry my work as a first hybrid. I was proclaimed dead again, but with the news Viktor is dead as well. As I was asleep there was a great storm and I couldn't help, but to hang on to the spared boat." Lucian stilled remember that day like was still that day._

" _I landed to shore and founded a Black Castle on an island. I knew right then at there that Castle belongs to Corvinus family and I sought out to it. It was then I had found a prison that I can still smell inside like fresh blood. That is when I saw him. My creator and father William Corvinus still tied up in silver chains. I looked into his eyes and he showed me. Flashes or vision as you called it. There were images of seeing your world. I saw Dragons fighting stags. A stag is crowned and a lioness by its side. There are three lion cubs from them, but the lioness looked towards the other lion with longing look. An old falcon was flying, but suddenly it had fallen from the skies and dies. There were Wolves v.s lions to the death. A mocking bird signing songs and its songs had put the world into chaos. A kraken came from the sea and a rose bush stood by the side lines. Two stags battling one with fiery antlers and one had golden roses in its antlers._

 _The fiery stag kill the golden roses stag. A small black spider standing at the side of its battle around other animals by and weaving its web around and there are Crows flying over the wall and fighting something not human. Over a black wall an unknown color skin blueish white man with blue eyes invading this land and bringing their winter weather towards the animals. Lions were pushing the wolves pack, but I saw one female wolf, a Lycan wearing a steal crown on her head that had stand tall and a dragon holding a sun spear in its mouth had joined by her side is helping her fighting the lions._

 _Both the Lycan and dragon was joined by a white wolf who had transformed itself into a white dragon. They all went to make a final stand and they are battling over some kind of endless winter war."_

 _Lucian finished what his vision saw. Both Catelyn and Ned were in shock, fear and it terrifies them that there is a war coming and their daughter will be the center of it._

" _That is why I came to the conclusion and William seems too longed for his death for many years. I had made it painless death for him as I can. I took out his heart and put it in its chest to keep it safe. I mourn for his death I had given him, but when I saw his eyes. He looked relieved like I have truly set him free. I set out on the journey to find the new Lycan and for years the visions came true. A Robert's rebellion as you called._

 _That is when the count down for a new she-wolf to be born. However, I needed to wait for a child to be born. I travel all over the world and learn many things about their lives. I felt doubting myself that William visons were wrong that is until my faith begins to fully believe. I had heard William's heart beating and I saw the other side from the free cities that a great storm aim at Westeros. I needed to get ready and travel._

 _As you can tell it took me more years to reach your land, but I wasn't expecting a war. The Greyjoy's Rebellion had gotten in my way. I was getting tired of more battle that many people are fighting. I killed few Ironborns who invaded my ship and I made it to Westeros. I had match your home with the visons I had seen and that is how I wanted to meet your daughter. I know that she can help your world."_

 _Lord and Lady stark were in shocked at his story. Lucian had given them all that he know and hopefully they would allowed him to trained their daughter._

" _Forgive me, my lord. But she may seem too young to know such things. I believe I can help her with this new transformation and I can help her control it. The earlier she knows about this. The better she is certain that she will bring to the seven kingdoms." Lucian argued his case to both Lord Eddard Stark and lady Catelyn._

" _You are sounded so sure about our daughter, yet you never even met before and you had spoken to her with such certainty." Catelyn made a comment on her Lucian speech of his high regard towards their daughter._

" _I am certain…" Lucian promised her. "I know that somewhere in my heart. That I couldn't help, but believe in her more than my own God."_

 _They both smiled fondly about his declaration. Ned had stood up at look at Lucian in his eyes._

" _She is our daughter," Ned stated. "If she is to be a warrior, she must be trained to be the best. She must be train better than all the other knights. Five-times harder, ten-times harder until she is better then you, Ser Jaime Lannister and King Robert all together. Do you understand me?"_

 _Lucian nodded and gave a true smile._

* * *

Lucian had kept his promise to Lord Stark. He had train her day in and day out. When Bernadette had her first transformation on a full moon; Lucian had to transform with her into making her to submit and calm her beast side. She is quite good and her hunting skills are the best in Winterfell. Her choices in weapons are her throwing daggers, Archery with bows and arrows. She is quite stronger than any normal man and had agility abilities with speed like no other.

"Lord Stark" Rodrick called and he looked at him. It would seem that a deserter is caught. Ned had allowed his boys and Theon Greyjoy watching Ned behead the man. He even took Bernadette and Lucian to watch him behead a man.

"Ready the horse and send Bran with us." Rodrick nodded and went to get ready to leave.

"Ned, ten is too young." Catelyn protested.

"He won't be a boy forever. Winter is coming." Ned had spoken to her and left to get the boys and his daughter to join him.

They all left including Brandon Stark and Bernadette is riding her horse that has a Red-brownish coat named Aegon after Aegon the Conqueror. Aegon is a untamable stallion, but she manage to challenge him in a wrestles each other which is why she named him Aegon for he is a true conqueror of horses. Lucian rides one black horse called Sonja in honor of naming his beloved as he had seen that similar fire in this horse as Sonja fire in her eyes.

* * *

 **At the wide open field Execution point**

A deserter stands forward and said, "I know I had broken my oath. And I know I am a deserter. I should have gone back to the wall and warned them but…I saw what I saw. I saw White walkers. People needed to know. If you get word to my family, tell them I am no coward. Tell them I'm sorry."

Bernadette saw her father nod and two men push the deserter forward down to the wood cut.

Jon whispered to Bran, "Don't look away. Father will know." As his father brought Ice down to his neck as a clean cut, Bran jumped and squeezed his sisters' hand tightly. Jon told Brandon, "You did well." They all gotten on their horse and ridden away.

As they travel back to Winterfell, a scent caught her nose; she pulls her horse to stop and begins to follow the line of blood. She is ignoring the calling her name from others as she continues from finding the dead stag then found a dead direwolf. She gasps in surprise there were litter of puppies. Lucian felt sad on the sight of this. It reminded him of how Viktor stolen him from his mother.

 _They had lost their mother too._

Lucian couldn't help, but compare them to his life. Born from a Lycan mother whom he never knew and was raised to be a slave. He doesn't know her since he was a newly born babe, but he knew in his heart that his mother loved him and tried to protect him.

The pups sense their presences and they quickly gather around them. It would seem that they can smell wolf from them.

"It's a freak." Theon loud comment ruined the moment.

Betty couldn't help, but roll her eyes.

"It's a direwolf, Theon." She muttered with a pout. Lucian chuckles while he patted her head.

"Aye, Betty's right, tough old beast." Ned commented it as he removed the antlers out of its neck.

"There are not direwolves south of the wall," Robb replied.

"Now there are six pups," Jon holds one direwolf pup and gave it to Bran whom holds it. He question about what going to happen to the pups now they are without a mother. Ned wanted to kill the pups and Theon eagerly wants to do it. Robb argued and Brandon's protest. All the pups are gathering around her which gave her an idea.

"Wait a minute, father! These direwolves are our sigil of our household. We are meant to find them and we can raise them as our own. After all, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives." Bernadette knew she won the case with her father as he was in deep thought.

"You will care for them, raise them, and feed them. And if they died, you will buried them yourselves." They all nodded at his words.

Bernadette put two pups on to Lucian's hands to carry them. She holds her own pup that is solid black fur with four white socks and has blue eyes that reminded her of winter's roses her favorite flower. She heard whimpering from Jon side as she saw Jon holding his own white pup with red eyes.

She smirks herself and secretly is glad that Jon has his own pup to be raised.

 _A true Stark through and through eh, Jon snow. My brother._

* * *

 **Phew that was good. I just gotten my spark and quickly written in this chapter. Hope you liked it. Enjoy! See you next time. Please give me reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams.**

 **\- Eleanor Roosevelt**

* * *

 **I don't own the Game of thrones only OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Bernadette Stark**

' _Ah, it's that dream again' Bernadette thought to herself. The scenery looks warm with a large field of green grass. The sky was clear with color blue. The breeze was soft, gentle and never disappears. She saw the trees stood tall and flourish of green leaves and some bear good fruits of all different kinds. She can hear birds chirping as they fly high in the skies. Animals minding their own business as she passes by them. She came towards the waterfall and sees herself that the water reflects her appearance. She looks down on herself she is wearing nothing, but Peplos that colors of house of stark grey white with a shawl of Tully blue on her shoulders. Bernadette continues to stare at herself and twirl her body playfully. She smiles and laughs freely as she felt that this is her paradise, she dreams of having her own._

 _However, she stops as she had sense someone is watching her. She looks around the green trees and body began to tense. Her feet touch the water below as she slowing walking in it to go to the other side of the river into land._

 _She ran into the forest with full speed, she never thought she had done before. As she continues to ran the forest that is beginning to snow. She hasn't felt cold at all. Maybe is her northern blood? Or was it her Lycan?_

 _Betty stops in a middle of a wasteland filled with blizzard and snow. She couldn't help, but see it as a dead land compare to the forest that is still warm on the other side. The snow was spreading like a wildfire that was coming to the green side. She felt the shivers, not from the cold, but from the familiar feeling._

 _FEAR._

 _She turned and looked back. Betty let out a gasp as she saw_ _ **them.**_

 _The White Walkers are marching towards the land and is bringing the world winter with them. They were coming. She looks around and saw dead bodies are being piled up. Every single noblemen, peasants, and all of the living things._

 _She let out a sorrowful howl to all who can still hear. All of it sudden, a screeching roars filled the sky. A beautiful golden-brown dragon swoops down from the sun and releases terrifying flames that blazes the lands._

 _She closes her eyes and used her arms to shield herself from the flames that were going to hit her. Her body was covered by fire, but she doesn't burn to ashes. Her clothes are burned away, but not her. The dragon lands in front of her gently flapping its wings as his head was lowered towards her. He purred as she hugged his head. The dragon had shifted himself into a man. Bernadette was in shocked that the dragon had shifted. A young man was a bit taller than her; he had white hair, purple eyes; he looked like a Targaryen, and he is the most handsome man, she has ever seen. Betty walked calmly towards him as he was to her. She felt the attraction as she shivered under his touch gently caressing her skin. No words had been spoken as he lean into Betty's lips and kissed. It was a soft tender kind of kiss and her first to give until she wanted more; she started to kiss him back in her passion and his equally kissed her too._

 _She wrapped around her arms onto him as he is to her. He moved from her lips and started to kiss her neck. She felt his tiny bites and started to moan mixed with purring. His strong hand slides down to her right leg and lift it on his waist. He looked at her loving as both gray eyes are staring at his purple ones. She gasps as her body felt heated towards his._

" _My love, wait for me a bit. I am coming for you." His voice sends shivers to her lower back, as she continues looking at him. Does she want him? Will she wait for him?_

 _He looks at her; almost pleading her to wait for her. She has to make sure. He needs to know that she is not the type to fall such pretty words._

" _That depends." Betty asked him._

" _On what exactly?" He raises his right eyebrow at her comment. He holds her tightly in worried._

" _Would you tell me your name? So, I can scream your name as everything as I am." Betty said in seductive tone. He shivers at that thought; she knows that she can tempt him on who he is. As a Lycan, Lucian once said that when you find your mate; your animal side will be claiming such as a nip to the neck is enough to be claimed as a mate._

" _My name is Aegon Targaryen. I will come for you; my one and only true love." Betty is secretly shocked; she believes that all dragons are dead except the two were exiled. Can she truly love a dragon as she looks at him? His still focus on her like she was a Goddess that he would never stopped worshiping. Yes, she can as he made her feel human for a change. She gave him one last kiss as she smiled tenderly at him._

" _I will wait for you, my dragon prince." She declared her vow to him. Aegon smiled at her as he twirls her around joyfully._

Bernadette woke up and jolted her body to sitting up position. She gasps as she took a heavy breather to calm her beating heart. Betty took another deep breath as she looks around her room. Everything looks the same as it should be. The king is coming tomorrow, yet she dreams about a dragon prince named Aegon Targaryen. She blushed at the passion and kiss that she can still feel from her lips. She signs happily about that passionate feeling and the craving of wanting more. She wonders this is how emotion feel when a man is attracted to a woman.

She does not regret it.

She knows that no living man can ever make her feel the way Aegon had made her.

Sadly, she couldn't help, but feel doubtful.

It was a dream wasn't it?

Too many questions are asked, but left many unanswered towards her dreams.

Perhaps, this dream is telling her that the some unforgettable history should not be forgotten. Betty signs again. No time to be worrying about such things. She bring back her covers as she went back to sleep.

" _I know that I am never going marry anyone outside of the North. That way I can still be home where I belong."_

Or so she hoped.

* * *

 **Eddard Stark**

Eddard Stark or Ned as his family and Robert like to called him. He wonders how long as it been since He last time saw Robert? He knew the years had change both of them. He wonders if Robert will be looking at his daughter Bernadette as she reminds everyone of Lyanna. He sure hopes not. His daughter firmly tells her father that she will not marry any no-good southern and will only marry a northern instead. Ned understands why she doesn't want to leave the north, Betty is scared that people from the south will hurt her or worse religion influences.

He already knows that her option for marriage is better in the North where she is safe. Ned stood outside with his family as they wait for the King to come. Lucian is behind the family with Jon Snow and Theon Greyjoy. As Ned turned back his head he heard his wife comment on where is Arya? His eldest daughter, Sansa shrugged. Arya come with a helmet on her head.

"Hey, hey, hey. What are doing with that on?" He stops her and took off the helmet and pass Rodrick. All of his children smiled at Arya's mischief.

There were Stag flags of Baratheon and soldiers carrying them. Then the Lannister soldiers and their lion flags came. He saw the Hound who is wearing a snarling dog-like and protector of the Crown prince Joffrey who is wearing the Lannister red with the stag and lion sigil.

He saw his old friend King Robert Baratheon and everyone had knelt before him. He has gotten fat and looked exhausted from the looks of it. All of them had lined up as Robert got off of his horse and went to Ned. He stomps up to Ned and prompt his family to get up.

"You're Grace."

"You got fat." Robert strong voice is heard from the air. It has gotten everyone nervous on how Ned would response to it. Ned knew this game and he prompt 'looks who's talking'. It gotten both Ned and Robert laughed about it. They hugged each other as he saw his wife.

"Cat!" Robert hugged Cat like she is his long-lost sister.

"Your grace." Says, Catelyn.

"Nine years. Why I haven't seen you? Where the hell have you been?" Ned smile at Robert as said, "Guarding the North for you, your grace. Winterfell is yours."

Robert went Robb and firmly shakes his hand. He went to Bernadette and stares down on her. Ned gotten nervous at this interaction.

"You are this Lycan princess?" Bernadette raises her eyebrows at that nickname people in the north gave her.

"Aye, your grace. I am she." She proudly tells him. He stares down at her and she never flinch at his gaze.

Robert laughs at her statement.

"Boy, Ned this one is definitely like Lyanna and her uncle Brandon. A true wolf never backs down. I can almost felt sorry for any man trying to tame her." As he walks down to greet the other children. Lucian smiled proudly behind her. It seems he had taught her well.

"Ned, take me to the Crypts!" Robert order Ned and he heard the queen's protest, but he ignore her.

Ned let out his breath that he didn't realize he had holed in.

"Ned!"

Ned snapped out and left to bring Robert to the Crypts.

" _This is going to be long moons from now,"_ Ned groans at the thought of it.

* * *

 **That's all folks. So, give me reviews on it. See you soon.**

 **Note: A peplos (or peplum) was a type of tunic worn by women. Usually made from a heavier wool material, this garment was made from a large rectangular piece of fabric, and could be draped and fastened (with buttons, pins, or brooches) in different ways to reflect different styles. A peplos was worn as a full-length garment, because a proper Greek woman revealed nothing.**


	6. Chapter 6

" **The hardest decisions in life are not between good and bad or right and wrong, but between two goods or two rights."**

 **-Joe Andrew**

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Catelyn and Sansa are in her chamber room. They are getting ready for the feast for the royal family.

"Do you think Joffrey likes me?" Sansa question while looking herself in the mirror, "What if he thinks I'm ugly?"

"Then he is the most stupid prince that he ever lives." Catelyn soothe Sansa's fear. Sansa is not convinced.

"He never glances at me. Not once. He only saw Betty and he look at her like, he wanted to marry her and not me." Which it is true, since the time when Betty was born, many men wanted her hand in marriage. She never understands that everyone wanted her older sister. She wasn't a true lady; all she does was fight with swords, riding horses, yet many of them chase after her; at least they tried to get her attention. Sansa never speak it out loud. She always envies Betty, not only she is beautiful, but she was all Stark appearance.

She heard whisper that many said that she was like Lyanna Stark and most disagreed that she is more like Lyarra Stark. Many would forget about themselves when they saw Betty glanced or saying 'hello' to them. The popular and powerful men of the North that wanted her were 'SmallJon' Umber, Torrhen Karstark, Jory Cassel, and Wendel Manderly.

Her mother soothes her, "Hush now Sansa, you know your sister wants to marry a Northern Lord, not a Southerner lord."

It was true. Bernadette looks over the household proposal letter from their loyal house bannerman. To ensure, that the Stark are marrying in the North. Bernadette said that it would put the North; at ease that she is marrying them. Since she told them, that building a Seven Sept for her mother was a bad idea and marrying southern woman was probably, a great insult for many households. Since she told them, they should consider her brothers or sisters to be wards or marriage talk among them. Many would believe that the Stark are becoming southern than northerners. So, in order to dissuade the rumors, she will marry one of their loyal bannermen. She told them that they must unite the Northern men and she will do it by marrying one of their own.

Catelyn admits that it is a good political move. She will allow the boys to find a suitable wife of the north, but under her agreement to her daughter that her sisters will marry someone of her decision and it is the south. Betty agrees reluctantly.

That seemed to satisfy Sansa, "He is so handsome. When would we marry? Soon? Or do we have to wait?"

"Hush now. Your father hasn't said yes, yet."

"Why would he say, no?" Sansa retorted, confused. "He'd be the second most powerful man in the kingdoms."

"Now, now. What do we talk about power?" They both turned and saw Bernadette Stark in all her glory. Catelyn wished that her eldest would stay her little girl a while longer, but she has to perform her duty.

Bernadette was in her different styles of Ti yi. **(Hanfu-Dress-Pattern-Movement-Chinese-Traditional-Clothing-Shop2008-0041_530x 2x)** The colors of the clothes are main part are dark, Tully Blue's and the wrapped of sash around her chest that is tied to red ribbon and the stitches is Direwolves patterns with a long dress of the Stark grey. Her black hairstyle is up out of her face and is added of white pearls. **(Her hair style is Luzeria Borgia's hair the picture is 9bff04fff80b0f3314fe541803b42610)**

"Power is not given. It has to be taken. That is how we got worst rulers like Jaehaerys I, Aegon I, Viserys II, Maekar I, and Aegon III."

Sansa just rolled her eyes. Catelyn nodded wholehearted, agreeable to her eldest.

"Mother, everyone is waiting for you." Betty told her mother. As she was dropping off a blue, shawl for her mother.

"Oh, good. Send in the servants to get them settles in and tell them; we will be there as well." Catelyn told Betty who nodded and left the chambers.

"He'd had to leave home. He had to leave me. And so will you." Catelyn told Sansa.

"You left your home to come here." Sansa argued. "And I'd be queen someday." Sansa turns and pleads her mother, "Please make father say yes!"

"Sansa..."

"Please, please! It's only thing I ever wanted."

Catelyn looks lost for a moment and turns Sansa around to finish her hair.

* * *

 **The Night of the Feast**

There was music, dances, laughter and the Banners hanging on the walls. Betty is spending much time with her siblings as many as she can.

She was sitting next to her brother Robb Stark as they both were talking about their childhood and memories. Her eyes would wander as she gaze them in the hall.

She held her chin up as she observes the entire room. She saw the King being merry and bringing servant women on his lap. Cersei facial in calm demeanor, but her eyes had fury in them.

' _I can't believe that man is the king,'_ Betty thought to herself. She will admit that she was disappointed that he was not the warrior she had envisioned. Just a sad and bitterness of a man who is only half-living in this life, instead of taking his kingship more seriously than maybe the kingdom should not have paid his price.

As she continued to observe the entire room, she notices that there are more Lannister soldiers than Baratheon's stormlords. Jaime Lannister the win brother of the queen and what her father called him, Kingslayer. He is handsome she admits, but too arrogant and cockiness will bring out the worst of his enemies, instead of friends. The only one that she probably will enjoy will be Tyrion Lannister or people called him, the imp. He seemed not like a lion, not like his family at all. She excused herself to take Rickon and Brandon to bed. While she took both her brothers to the chambers as she put them into their beds.

She stops for a moment.

"What news Lucian?" Bernadette felt his shadow towering behind her. Lucian stood then walk quietly to her and lean in to her ear as he whispered in her ear.

"The old Falcon flew high into the sky then suddenly died. Just as I had vision it, but question is who had kill, Jon Arryn?" _Lucian is right_ , as Bernadette thought.

"We must investigate this quietly and no-risk taking from our spies, understood?" Bernadette knew that the war is coming. There is no avoiding it now.

"Yes, we must prepare. We need more time in preparing the North. Soon, all of the seven kingdoms will crumble from the war." Lucian suggested.

Both of them walking towards the screen then freeze the motion. Screen goes black as credits come.

* * *

 **{End Credits Song}**

 **Looking Through your Eyes by** **LeAnn Rimes Lyrics**

 **Look at the sky**

 **Tell me what do you see**

 **Just close your eyes**

 **And describe it to me**

 **The heavens are sparkling**

 **With starlight tonight**

 **That's what I see**

 **Through your eyes**

 **I see the heavens**

 **Each time that you smile**

 **I hear your heartbeat**

 **Just go on for miles**

 **And suddenly I know**

 **My life is worth while**

 **That's what I see**

 **Through your eyes**

 **Here in the night**

 **I see the sun**

 **Here in the dark**

 **Our two hearts are one**

 **It's out of our hands**

 **We can't stop what we have begun**

 **And love just took me by surprise**

 **Looking through your eyes**

 **I look at myself**

 **And instead I see us**

 **Whoever I am now**

 **It feels like enough**

 **And I see a girl**

 **Who is learning to trust**

 **That's who I see through your eyes**

 **Here in the night**

 **I see the sun**

 **Here in the dark**

 **Our two hearts are one**

 **It's out of our hands**

 **We can't stop what we have begun**

 **And love just took me by surprise**

 **Looking through your eyes**

 **And there are some things we don't know**

 **Sometimes a heart just needs to go**

 **And there is so much that I'll remember**

 **Underneath the open sky with you forever**

 **Here in the night**

 **I see the sun**

 **Here in the dark**

 **Our two hearts are one**

 **It's out of our hands**

 **We can't stop what we have begun**

 **And love just took me by surprise**

 **Looking through your eyes**

 **Looking through your eyes**

* * *

 **Aegon Targaryen**

Young Griff was standing near on the edge his ship wheel. He quietly gazed at the ocean as he remembers the dream; he had that night. The woman was so fair and desirable to him. He will find her and marry her. His she-wolf will be his queen. His true name is Aegon Targaryen son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell. He is the true ruler and rightful king of the seven kingdoms. He hated his father for starting the war, taking Lyanna Stark and abandoning his mother and sister by being leverage for Dorne to fight with the Mad King. He blames him, but now he is beginning to understand him on why he so desire to have Lyanna Stark. He felt that his heart is tightening its grip and the only one who can calm his dragon heart is his Betty, his she-wolf and Lycan princess.

"How goes our preparations?" Aegon turn to his most loyal ally, Jon Connington.

"It is already. Shall we pursue this conquest?" Jon asked. Aegon turn as he wiped clean the blue dyed hair into his pure natural white hair. He is wearing his family sigil and color. He is a stunning version of a true king.

"Yes, but we must wait for the right time. We need a diversion before entering Westeros. I will need to state my claim for the throne." Aegon told Jon. He wished to reclaim his rights and finding his beloved Stark girl. His beautiful, Winter Rose will be his.

"You will need to seek alliance if you were to succeed. Perhaps your Aunt will assert your claim." Jon opinion was given. Aegon on the other hand does not agree.

"I refuse that request for I will have another woman as my queen. The lord warden of the north; house of Stark, they will grant my request into giving me their first born daughter." Aegon boldly declared. Jon looked shocked.

"But my prince," Jon was silence by Aegon will not be hearing any of it.

"I will have my Lycan queen. Lady Bernadette Stark will be mine. Set sails to the Voyage Men!" he commanded it as his men shouted and repeated his order.

"We will conquer my kingdom and I will get my Lycan queen." Aegon boldly declared as he looked to the sunrise. He must plan his move before claiming what is rightfully his.

* * *

 **Phew! I am done. So, give me reviews and tell me how you like Aegon appearing. Enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

" _ **If you live among wolves you have to act like a wolf." -Nikita Khrushchev**_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter Four

 **Bernadette Stark**

In the morning before the sun risen up. Arrows shot through each target. It is Bernadette Stark doing her daily routine as if it was before the royal party came to the North. She was wearing her northern clothes black Huntingdon Overtunic **(Looks like d6faa8bd7acd5da1fc01c8afd72d9ffb-renaissance-wedding-renaissance-costume)** it is black and dark blue underneath the overtunic. Her hair is tied is few tiny loose hair in side of her face the rest tied with up braid on bun. She looked to her target in deep thought as she saw her three arrows on the red target. Their pattern on the arrow was making a triangle image.

Pull from her thoughts as she hears the servants coming out to do their work.

Betty see few Lannister men just went on or some kept peeking at her as many men would wish to claim her.

' _Those poor southern fools, they know damn well, that they are not wolf enough to handle me.'_ Bernadette let a small smile that is barely noticeable.

She went to take the arrows and left the yard to get reading.

As she enters her room and look down on her direwolf pup on its new bed. Her pup is called Blue Rose since her eyes are like her favorite winter roses. She calls out her ladies-in-waiting.

"Lana! Jade! Prepare the baths and lay out my robes."

Lana and Jade enter her room and curtsey.

"Yes milady." They both answered.

Lana is a dark skin exotic beauty of a young girl ages 18. She was once royalty in her homeland until the Ironborn invaded their lands and rapes their women. She was consider a gift by Lucian who convinced her father to let her be a lady in waiting for Bernadette since she never had any other close friends growing up. True she dress in northern, but Bernadette let her wrapped her hair around with a cloth blanket. Lana just wished to keep her roots and culture alive. Lana has the air of royal and knew how to pen people down with words and looks. **(Looks like 7f0c210245a5fc5f797bbf2951ed7de5-african-queen-african-beauty)**

Jade is a Yi ti-ish of 17 of age. She cut her hair short because of her years of slavery, but she was saved by Bernadette Stark when she created her own army called Wolf's Den. She is wearing her traditional Yi ti outfit since she told them that she has been denied to wear it when she was stolen from her land into slavery. She only wears the wolf fur on her shoulder tied on the ends to her shoulders. She came under Betty service since she had no way to return to her land, but out of her own free will to serve her. **(Looks like e82890beb73958bd36effc4f9aa816e6)**

Bernadette Stark just hopes that nothing gets worse. Especially, since they are her pack; they are her first Lycans to bite and turned them. They have controlled and Betty is their Alpha while Lucian is her own Alpha.

"My lady, the baths is ready." Lana announced.

"Thank you Lana."

Bernadette undresses herself and got into the bath tub. Jade went to gets materials for her feet and clippers for her. Lana grab some bath oil to moisture her hair. Thanks to Bernadette trading company, she manages to save enough money for the north for building the Moat Cailin; she is still in processing on rebuilding it. Despite her family protest that she said she will rebuild it so that the North will be guarded. Now on to the point, she caught the glimpse of the royal family. She has to say they are not what she expected.

"Lana…Jade"

"Yes my lady?"\How may we be your service?" They both said to Bernadette.

"What do think in your mind about the Royal family?" Bernadette holds their opinion high value because her father once said to honor those who served you.

"In honesty, my lady?" Lana questioned. As Jade paused her work and looked as well.

Betty nodded to both of them.

Jade told, "I think that the lions are too stuck up to me. Their soldiers look like boys playing war." Jade always have her high opinion since she never tells anyone her true feelings, but that was a slave life. You do as you told and if you talk back your dead. Literally! "They act as if they had better things to do than to come here. The North is part of the kingdom and if you ask me, if we weren't than your family will still be 'Winter's kings and queens' even today. As if in their south beliefs, we are ignorant savages and they are perfect image of how nobles should act superior than others. " Jade gave a disgust look and went back to switch to her other feet.

"In my opinion of royalty, the queen acts as if she is a goddess that should be worship and not only that she believes everyone is beneath her. Everyone knows that it is her lord father that holds true fear in the Kingdom and not her. Too proud, too vain and that is always the downfall of it. Her children on the other hand; at least the youngest ones seem to be sweet children, but the older one ugh I see direwolf look more dignify than him." Lana stated wisely to them.

All three realized a quiet laugh and giggles.

"Perhaps, but I should say they should not even be here." Lana and Jade pause and look at her in shocked.

"Milady?" Lana whispers.

"Lord Jon Arryn is dead. In my opinion, he is an honorable fool. 'High as honor' I wonder how much can you risk for it. I do love my father, but he can't be honorable all the time. Look at my ancestors, they lived in harsh lands and they had to be harsher by doing many unforgivable things just so, they can protect the North from the enemies. Part of me wonders how things would be different if he never went to vale. Would anything be different? It is not the South itself that I hate; it is the people on holding your life too. How much can you trust that person? There is only greed, lust, desire and power. I wonder how soon we can hold our land off from war." Bernadette looks a faraway gaze with such sad eyes that she never shows her vulnerable state to anyone only her half-brother Jon Snow.

She gotten up as the girls wrapped the towel her body.

They dress her up in a regular dress **(Looks like 02d69a79a9f8484ec8fb16a8bbf7126b)**.

Lana and jade get to work on her hair into a princess hairstyle as Lucien had once comment. **(1426196964_princess-hairstyles)**

"Well, ladies shall we check out my brother?" Betty looked and sees her ladies in waiting smiled in her question.

"Pardon me my lady, which brother you wished to see?" Lana asked.

Bernadette turned and smiled happily.

"Jon Snow."

* * *

 **Jon Snow**

Jon Snow the baseborn son of Eddard Stark and unknown mother. Despite what he is, a bastard and the world will always remind him of that. He stops caring about it. Only Bernadette thoughts about him matter to him. He would do anything for her. He wants to shield her from the world from their taunts and cruelty and leers. When his sister was born, she would cry and cry while both his father and Lady Stark tried their effort to comfort her, but nothing works. Until that day, changes everything.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _WAAAAH WAAAAAH WAAAAAH_

 _Jon Snow was playing with Robb while they kept hearing their little sister screams and cry a lot._

" _I really want our sister to stop crying." Robb mumble grumpily since their sister kept everyone up awake all night._

 _Jon was also inner turmoil at not knowing why she cries. So,_

" _C'mon Robb lets go see our sister." Jon stood up from the floor and went to the door. Robb eagerly followed to the baby room._

 _Jon opened the door and wince at her cries._

 _WAAAH WAAAAH WAAAAH_

 _Jon and Robb walk in and saw their little sister in her bed cot._

 _Betty was waving her arms and blanket was kick from her legs. Her is a tuff of black hair and looks like she is healthy weight. He was wondering why she would be upset. Betty stops crying as she was staring at Jon's eye. Betty smiled at him and squeals for him. She happily reaches out her hands to him like she wanted attention from him. Only him. Jon Snow, her brother._

 _Jon Snow doesn't know what to think, but part of him felt happy that his little sister wanted to see him and not Robb._

" _Hey Jon," Robb pointed that Betty was whimpering again when she wasn't about to be pick up._

 _Jon quickly pick her up as Robb took the blanket to help him wrapped her up._

 _Jon went to the big bed of Lord and Lady Stark and Robb went next to him. Both of them were mesmerizes by Betty's beautiful eyes as she was giggly happily at Jon. She was waving one of her arms as Robb used his finger for her and she grabs it. She looks at Robb with curious gaze before she returned to Jon's face as she smiles at him._

' _Don't worry, Betty. No matter what anyone says about me. I only care about you and only you.' Jon thought as he was focusing on Betty without noticing that Lord Stark and Lady Catelyn came to the door._

 _Jon doesn't care what the world thinks of him. Only Bernadette Stark's world was all he need._

 _FLASHBACK END_

Jon smile at that memory. She was quite the adventurous and free-spirited of a sister the perfect combination of Arya Stark and Lyarra Stark.

"Jon!"

Jon heard his name called as he saw his precious treasure and most beloved sister; he will ever have. Bernadette in her glory in her beautiful form as she was paced her walk towards him as she smiled brightly to him. By her side, are her ladies in waiting, they are kind to him since they knew about bastard, but they don't see him in that stereotype of how evil and sinful they are. He knew deep in his heart that sometimes he wished that he wasn't a Bastard and be a full blood brother that would be her sworn shield for her. Be by her side forever.

"Betty," Jon loved his sister more than anything in the world. Bernadette hugs him loving on his side as he used his one arm to rub her shoulders and he warped the other arm to her. He kissed her forehead and smiled in her hair.

He has a secret that no one must know.

He loves his sister not the way should any brother should have love.

 **He is in love with Bernadette.**

He knew that it is wrong, but he can't help himself. She doesn't knew and he would rather die than dishonor her or worse he would die if she fears and hate him. He had hope when he goes to the wall and takes the Black; all those feelings will be gone.

Bernadette only knows that Jon Snow is going to take the Black, but she doesn't know that he is in love with her. He only told her that he wished to gain honor over there. Despite the tears she gave him when he hugged her to calm her down, but she only asked that he would never forget her. He would at least visit and send letters.

It hurts, but he knows that she is going to love a man who will love her and never forgets her.

"So, Bernadette how would you like to do today?" Jon asked as she brightly smiled at him.

Bernadette begins to talk and Jon patiently listens as they smile, laugh and hold hands to each other. He teaches himself that love was about sacrifice and he will always remember her. No matter what anyone would say as long as Bernadette holds his hand; it should be enough.

After all, she is his first love.

* * *

 **Well, a bit of the twist there. This will be Jon's secret, but don't worry it is still Aegon/OC. After this will be because he didn't know he was the cousin not a brother. What you think about this chapter? Send in your PM and reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

" **I saw a martyr in the Wolf Man, who is the very moving essence of outsiderness, with which I identified fully." -Guillermo del Toro**

* * *

Chapter Five

 **Joffrey Baratheon**

Joffrey was known as crown Prince Joffrey Baratheon, heir to the Iron Throne, future ruler of the seven kingdoms, and protector of men.

Also, son of King Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister that had rightfully claimed the Iron Throne after his father killed the Dragon prince during the Rebellion.

He was watching Winterfell itself as he was taking a walk along with his loyal dog; Ser Sandor Clegane the Hound. He was not impressed by the structure of Winterfell since this place is nothing, but a waste land within the snow and nothing value in it. Nothing in the North that interest him compare to the Kingslanding.

' _I don't understand father,'_ he thought. _'This is a waste of time.'_

His father betrothed him and Sansa Stark in uniting their household. Ever since, that northern savage of the North has accepted the position of Hand to the King, so there will be, of course, a betrothal involvement. He will admit that Lady Sansa is pretty to look at, but he knew that she is naïve and stupid enough to fool. No, there is one lady he is curious about. His muses stopped at the sound laughter and talking at this time of morning, he turned and saw **her**.

Lady Bernadette Stark and Jon Snow are walking down to the halls. He notices two ladies are walking behind them. He heard stories about a veracious beast in the body of Lord Stark daughter, but no ever told him how beautiful she is.

Her dark lustful hair, her skin smooth like a stone marble, her lips are like primrose, and her smiles are like springtime. He had heard his grandfather; Tywin Lannister said that those are beasts in human form which made their appearance more appealing to bring their prey and entrapped them as the prey will realize it was too late. He remembers the meeting in public to hear any justice to be judge by those who wished to have a hearing.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _He was sitting by his queen mother's side as they began each and every persons hearing._

" _Your grace," A septa that looks like he survived the wilderness came before his father kneeling as he should._

" _Speak and get it over it." King Robert had no patient for any false flattery._

" _Your grace, in faith of the seventh, I implore you to help us, faithful followers of the seventh to return to North and kill the monster that chased us away."_

 _The whole court murmurs and whisper are heard about this monster. His father looked down to the setpas and his monks._

" _What monster?" Joffrey looked at them in interest over what kind of monster they are talking about._

" _It is a monster who is the daughter of Lord Eddard Stark! She is the true enemy of the faith!"_

 _More commotion buzzed in the court and Robert face is turning red._

" _Enough! You shit heads! You dared to call Ned's precious daughter an enemy to your fucking beliefs. That girl happens to be doing the North a favor! After, what you tried to do to her!" The crowd turns into silence. Joffrey is curious over what did they do to her that result this event._

" _I just receive a letter from Ned himself along with his daughter's evidences. It says here that that you have been stealing their coins from both the poor and the Noble house of the North. Selling children as slaveries which had given the Septas more coins and pleasuring themselves in the brothels with women and men. Worst comes to worst, they had dishonor Ned household of their 'Guest rights' with bread and salt when they tried to kill Lady Bernadette Stark!"_

 _The Septas and monks turned pale as they didn't think house of Stark would quickly send out their ravens. Many of the nobles and courtiers looked at them in disgust and shamed even rage._

" _Varys what say your birds?" Robert demands the spider of what he knows._

" _It is as you say, your grace. One of the monks had tried poison to Lady Bernadette Stark at the dinner table with her family as her loyal sworn sword Lucian went and killed the monk. Many Northerners demand retribution which was resulted an attack to the house of Stark is an attack to the North. After, Lady Bernadette's full recovering; my birds said that she called, the entire Norths sworn houses to slay all of the Septas and take their stolen coins and return them to the house and the poor._

 _They even said she had leaded them with the army of wolves that butchered and slaughter them as if they were sheep's. She impaled many Septas as they stood tall as punishment and death as a warning that the North shall never forgive nor forget. She burned down their temples and killed many of them that tried to act innocent. She outlaws the Septas and temples of the seven to never enter the North again. Despite her lord father pleads; many northern lords are willing to stand by her side to get rid of the Septas and the faith out of the North until he, the quiet wolf had no choice, but to accept his daughter's decisions."_

 _Many of them paled and others couldn't stomach of what they heard. Some say, they couldn't blame the girl in fury rage that someone from her mother's religions faith had tried to kill her. Others said that it's to remind to everyone that the North is something that should not be trivial with at all. However, many in their minds said that she is like Tywin Lannister who destroys the house of Reyne/Tarbeck whom rebelled against him._

 _Now they know not to unleashed the fury of a wolf._

 _In Joffrey's mind he couldn't help, but admired her and felt the excitement of how bloody it sounded. That's the type of woman who isn't afraid to raise her sword and dealt with her enemies like his grandfather had done._

" _Now I believe that I should do my kingly justice for the north.' Robert stood and grabbed his Warhammer and the men scream and beg for their lives to be spared. It ended with the court being in a bloody mess._

 _FLASHBACK ENDED_

He has been hearing rumors that she can transform into a beast or familiar term Lycan or werewolf. He had heard that man of the seven faiths wished to kill her or purify her soul. However, there were wolves everywhere that chase anyone who are Septons or Septas out of the North. Many of the Northern lords' approve of Lady Bernadette action and supported as a true Stark and wolf. Hence, many called her Lady Lycan or Lycan princess.

Despite that her lady mother is a follower of the Seven, but Lady Bernadette follows the faith of the Old Gods. It would seem that she was a type of lady that is not boring for a change. Never once she makes attempt on talking to him; _the_ crown prince and future king of the Seven Kingdom. Nor did she even look at him or simply politely say hello, but never stay long to wait for his royal family response.

He noticed that they are walking into the training grounds which dubbed to his expression of why is the bastard; Jon Snow is taking Lady Bernadette there?

Which reminds him, his father ordered him to go into the sparring ground to help him build his sword fighting and build friendships with the heir of Winterfell and others.

Joffrey scoffed that ridicules idea. _'These people are beneath me! However, I will be king someday; perhaps these savages can offer me their eldest daughter as my personal mistress.'_

Joffrey smirked at the idea of having Bernadette Stark a mistress. Both Bernadette and Jon Snow are heading to the training route as Joffrey decides about paying a little visited. Joffrey shivered at the thought when Bernadette maidenhead will be taken by him the night after his wedding to bed his mistress.

* * *

Robb Stark

He couldn't help, but grin at this sight. His little brother Bran is sword training with Prince Tommen. Every guard from both their households is cheering on both boys and he couldn't help, but laugh at this scene.

Bran had taken the upper hand against prince Tommen. Prince Tommen tried to hold off Bran striking his wooden sword as he can tell Bran is winning over the second prince until Ser Rodrick shouted.

"Enough!"

Both boys stopped as he announces it to end.

"Good job, Bran." As Robb patted onto his little brother shoulder; he glances at his surroundings he stopped when he saw his sister Bernadette and his half-brother, Jon Snow whispering together as they laugh quietly.

Robb Stark couldn't help, but felt envy of their closeness together. Before his sister is turned a Lycan, she loved to follow Robb around, but Jon would come in view and suddenly she would demand him to play with her. Jon Snow is always the kind brother; he knew how his mother treated Jon and Robb always has been close, but Jon was still close off from him. Betty would comfort him secretly without their mother's watch. Jon snow openly smiled at Betty as she did in him return.

For some reason, Betty change Jon that he took more pride in himself as a baseborn because Jon told Robb that he only cared about what Betty thought of him.

' _What does he mean by that?'_ Robb thought to himself. His mused stopped when he heard Ser Rodrick.

"My prince, Young lord Robb would you kindly like to go another round?"

'Gladly!" Robb smirked at the suggestion, but Joffrey doesn't share his pleasure.

"This is a children's game." Joffrey spat at the sparing.

"You are children!" Theon Greyjoy laughed as he shouted.

Prince Joffrey sneered at him and Robb notice how Bernadette and Jon is seeing what's happening here. Robb also, saw Lucian came into the view and heard what is happening here.

"What do you want my prince?" Ser Rodrick said trying keeping the peace around here.

"I want live steel."

"Out of the question."

The hound came and tried to make them do as the prince said, but Ser Rodrick refused again. It went to the point that he assault his teachings and asked Robb about his age and he bragged about his first killed when he was younger then he was.

"Let's not forget your sister that wolf girl." Every northern guard including Theon Greyjoy and the family gotten a bit protective of Bernadette since they had to keep her Lycan self a secret and many feared of what the south might do to her.

"What about my sister?" Robb growled in question to the Hound. As the hound turned and saw Jon Snow and Lucian stood a bit in front of her to act as shields and Lucian other hand was on top of his sword handle in case something happen.

"How old was she when she killed her first man?"

It was dead silent since after all many believe that she was too young to kill a man even if that man happen to be a Septa who was corrupted.

"Ten…I was ten." Bernadette spoked as many heard her first kill.

Robb felt furious that Ser Sandor made his sister reveal her first kill. Robb was even more upset at not protecting his little sister and that's why he trained harder to protect his family from ever happening again.

However, Sandor looked as if he was impressed by his sister.

"Well, congratulation milady." The hound turned to Robb again, "At least, your sister has more balls than you boy."

The audience dispersed from the courtyard and Robb saw Bernadette being comforts and hold by Jon.

His fist clutched at his side.

" _Never again, sister. This time let me protect you."_

Robb turned and went to walk with Theon. Theon could tell that Robb needs a good drink.

In reply, Robb will accept that drink.

* * *

 **Phew! That was good. So, give me some reviews and pm me. To tell me what you think in the update and hope this will be good. See you next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

" **The tiger and the lion may be more powerful but the wolf does not perform in the circus."-Anonymous**

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter Six

 **Brandon 'Bran' Stark**

Bran sneaks off to do more climbing despite his mother made him promise no more climbing. He took his direwolf pup that he hasn't named yet. Brandon ran fast as he can. His older favorite sister, Bernadette said that he definitely had more wolves' blood than Arya.

' _Little pup, you are being silly. No one can define who you are. You truly are adventurous wolf. You desire no bonds of chains around your neck. Remember we wolves must be swift and clever. After all, with a pack; we can surround our prey for winter times to come.'_

Bran smiled happily at what Betty said to him. He wants to become a knight like all the greatest deeds had done before. Not only that, his sister lead an army once and Bran doesn't care about what others said; she is still his sister. She told him this as well since he would be a Lord to his own soon.

' _Remember how honor can only get you half way through life, but when the world is close to chaos; that honor will get you killed. 'I'm not saying that you can't forget your soften heart, but you must make difficult plans despite many would view dishonorable; put your foot down to remind them who is in charge of the North. Let's not forget that the Kings and Queens of winter had to make cruel and unmerciful decision to enemies in order to have our household to survive. You must abandon that sense of honor, so that you can harden your hearts and let go of your fear. You must put your trust in_

He doesn't understand what Betty means, but she simply said when he grows up; he'll know. Bran went to the abandon tower. He just wanted to climb one more time before leaving to the Kingslanding.

"Shh, stop it! Lay down."

His pup did as he was told. He began climbing up to the tower as he often looked down to see his pup watching him. Bran never understands why his mother gets scared every time he would climb all the high places.

His siblings such as Robb, Betty, Jon and his father would encourage him, but others not so much. He is nearly half way up, but sudden heard movement up there inside the tower. As the wind blows and his eyes blinked closely if he saw shadow movement in a faded light. Bran grew curious at the sounds and he continues to climb up to get closer. However, unknowingly fate has spared him from the horrifying truth that could lead them to war.

"BRANDON STARK!"

Brand flinch at the sound of the voice as his hand tightens his hold on the brick. He nearly slips, but luckily for him there drift wood sticking out for his foot to hit. He grunted, but looked at who was calling him.

His older sister, Bernadette was walking in her hunting clothes along with his half-brother, Jon Snow and Lucian with their direwolf pups, Ghost and Blue Rose. Bran couldn't help, but cringed at the unhappy faces from them.

"Get down from there, NOW!"

' _Oh no. I'm in so much trouble now.'_ His thoughts told him. He groans at the lecture that he is going to get from his sister. Sure, his mother is proud and stern, but comparing to his sister wrath. He rather not faces her at all.

But just like any other little siblings; he had to obey the older ones. Bran climbed down easily as he went up. As he reaches to the ground at the touch of his feet as he walked towards them. He kept his head down knowing that he is in big trouble now. Without any exchanged of words, they moved away from the Broken tower as they went to the open field where they can see the entire North. Neither of them noticed a pair of green eyes worried and quickly leaves before any of them find out.

The silences are killing Bran, but they stopped at the cliff to view Winterfell. All of them stood before Bernadette called him.

"Brandon" He flinches since she only used his full name when he is in trouble. He slowly walked to his sister as he continues looking down to the ground. His foot press at Jon foot size and compared them in his shoe. He returns to them as he stops before them.

"What did you promised to mother?" Bernadette voice is soft, but firmed.

"I …I promise her no more climbing." His voice is filled with remorse knowing that his sister would hear.

"And what did you also, promise me before mothers?"

Bran huffed, but answered her. His fingers twirl his shirt as a habit when he is nervous.

"That if I want to climb something dangerous, I would get someone to watch me in case I might fall." His sister shadowed over him as she is standing before him. Bran saw her shadow as he continues to look down to the ground.

"I am very disappointed in you."

"I know." Bran said.

"You could've gotten hurt. Or worse, you could have died."

He nipped his lips and he is trying to hold his need to cry. He never wanted to disappoint his sister, but he just thought that he could handle it. However, knowing Betty she often reminded him that unlike her; he won't be able to fast heal like her.

"I…I just wanted to be brave like you." He tried to calm his tears, but whimpers a bit as they flow on his cheeks.

"I'm only brave when I have to be."

Jon Snow spoke on behalf of Betty.

"Bran, being brave; doesn't mean you have to go looking for trouble."

"But neither of you are scared of anything." Bran looked up to them as he sniffed a bit. He was surprised to look at his sister gentle, but scared expression. Jon grimed showed that Bran would have gotten killed. Lucian calmly showed his disappointed, but his wet eyes shown how close he thought bran was going to get hurt.

"We were just a moment ago." His sister said.

"Really?"

"Yes. I thought I was going to lose you. Or better yet, I'm worried that something was going to happen to you without my watch." Betty kneels down to his level.

Bran felt bad that his own brave sister was scared over losing him whether he might be in the alive or dead. He knows that Sansa, Arya and father are going to the Kingslanding and Bran will go with them. However, the rest of the family will stay here. Jon will be going to the wall and make a vow. The wolves are leaving their den to spread their hunting grounds.

"I'm sorry." Bran whimpers and cried freely. He couldn't help it. But he realized that he hasn't cried or showed any tears since the execution of the deserter. He felt his sister arms around him and grab hold to hers as if he was afraid that she would disappear from him. In times like this, Betty knew when the right time to give him a hug. Bran felt more arms coming in as Jon Snow enters along with Lucian.

They broke off as Bernadette looked at him eye to eye. He felt his sister kissed his forehead. Bran knows that he needs his lecture from both father and mother.

"Come pup. We need to go home. Let's hear father verdict over you're broken promised to mother, okay?"

Bran nodded as he hold his sister hand as they walk with their pups back to Winterfell. It made Bran realized that he is going to miss his home and most importantly Betty.

* * *

 **Jaime Lannister**

Jaime Lannister sits down as his sister and lover is being paranoid about what happened today. Brandon Stark was climbing the Tower where they were making love, but the shout startled them.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _During his gasp for air as he taken his sister from behind as he pleased Cersei moan at this pleasure he is giving her. He loves her too much and she even bore him three children despite have them off as Robert Baratheon children. Jaime wonders how his life would be if they were not Queen and Kingsguard right now. He would take Cersei and the children to flee into the free city no one to deny them the happiness, but Cersei wished to be queen and want power over his love for her._

 _He mused stopped when he heard someone._

' _BRANDON STARK!'_

 _He heard someone calling the Quiet Wolf child's name. He went pale and stops what he was doing as Cersei went pale as well. No one moved. Jaime winces when he heard someone's voice again._

'" _Get down from there, NOW!"_

 _Jaime is not sure if he is impressed or scared. They hold their neither breathe nor moved until the close is clear. They heard nothing until Jaime moved to the open window. They are further away from them now. They were gone for now. Jaime knew there is a chance that someone else will come here._

" _We have to leave now."_

 _Cersei nodded and quickly dressed herself. She fears for the life of her children._

 _Jaime fixed his pants and grabs his shirt with realizing that piece of fabric was ripped from him that hangs on the drift wood bark._

 _FLASHBACK_

"She knows Jaime."

Jaime mused out as he heard Cersei. "What?"

"That monster! She knows! It's just like everyone says you may tried to stomp the North at your feet or else the Lycan will come after you until there is nothing left. What will we do if that boy who might have saw us!?"

"Calm down. No one saw us." Yet Jaime voice is cut off.

"You don't know that! That wolf bitch is nothing, but trouble! Just like her Aunt Lyanna Stark!" He knew that when you mention Lyanna Stark all hell's fiery upon Cersei's wrath. Cersei was jealous that Lyanna Stark was beautiful that both men in his sister's life would go to war for.

The Dragon crown prince, Rhaegar Targaryen.

King Robert Baratheon as well.

"Cersei, no one knew that it was us there. If that boy did then I will silence him. After all, the things I do for love."

Cersei will not have it.

"You are too naïve! Everyone knows that Bernadette Stark is wild as a wolf that made her unpredictable! Anyone is either a fool or mad to harm her family is dead now!"

Jaime scoffs as he rolls his eyes. He keep hearing his sister rant and rant. He is surprised that she hasn't waste breathe of air. Then he chuckles into a full blown laughter. Cersei is furies at Jaime, but he doesn't care.

"You aren't being funny!" Cersei hit him on the shoulders. "This is serious!" She hissed at him. He only hides his fear behind the laid back attitude. It's true; he fears her. There was something about Bernadette Stark that makes him submit to her in fear. He admits that her beauty is otherworldly like Targaryen's appearances are. That guard Lucian is someone he doesn't wished to mess with.

He saw his swordsman skills.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Jaime is walking down as he was observing the wolves den._

 _Lucian is training with Jon Snow. He observe them, Lucian thrust his sword as Jon counter then he slap it away, but Lucian twirled his and used his sword hand butted him on Jon's shoulder. Jon used his right foot to break his fall as he kneeled. The bastard spins and rose to the other end with both hands to stop Lucian strike upon him._

 _CLASHED_

' _Excellent, Jon. Keep this up and Wildings don't stand a chance.'_

 _Lucian patted his shoulder._

 _Jaime doesn't know why , but by looking at this man's eyes. He can tell he went to wars before._

 _FLASHBACK END_

Jaime is not, but for now. He had to be patient. Despite not his strongest suite because he is impatient when there is so much going on.

After all, woe to anybody who angers the wolf in north.

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long. My aunt passed away and school starts. So yeah it's been a hell of the week. Give me pms and reviews and all of them are welcome. See you soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

" **Dream, struggle, create, prevail. Be daring. Be brave. Be loving. Be compassionate. Be strong. Be brilliant. Be beautiful." -Caterina Fake**

* * *

 **I don't own Game of thrones.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

 **Bernadette Stark**

Bernadette had a feeling that Bran's punishment is just and stern. Betty told father what she, Jon and Lucian caught Bran doing today. Her mother was severely disappointed in him and her father looks like he is in deep thought about what to do in this situation.

Their father told Bran is to remain in Winterfell since his promise to both their mother and hers is broken. He will remain in Winterfell until their father gives his consent to come to Kingslanding.

Bran was disappointed, but nodded into accepting this.

She felt bad for Bran, but he has to understand the consequences of his actions. So, it's time to say goodbye. She already said her goodbyes to Sansa and Arya.

Arya protested that she doesn't want to go. She managed to calm her down and told her that think of this adventure for her.

While Sansa's head is up into the clouds about marrying prince Joffrey and becoming Queen of the seven kingdoms which annoy both Arya and Bernadette to no end which as an older sister, she told Arya to watch everyone in the Kingslanding.

Especially, their father who is going to need protection from the snakes in the Capitol called Kingslanding.

The first person she wants to see is Jon Snow. She knew that Jon wished to make a vow and take the black, but she couldn't help it.

She fears that he will die out there.

"You sure you want to do this?" her words carried out to Jon as he turn around and saw Bernadette. Her hair loose and free and wearing head wrap scarf. The clothes are Boho gypsy skirt with RENAISSANCE-BLOUSE-SHIRT-amp-CORSET-COTTON-CHEMISE-MEDIEVAL. Finally, she is covering herself with long cloak with wolf sur on shoulders. She is wearing very colorful today despite that everyone will be leaving soon.

"You know, why. I want to achieve this honor to our house." Jon said to Betty. Bernadette want to least make on last attempt to make him stay.

"But you could achieve this by being a master in arms or someone ward."

Bernadette doesn't want her brother to leave. She is hoping that he can stay, but she knew that she can't be selfish and greedy by keeping him in Winterfell forever. Her mother won't allow that and she is angry at their father for listening to Maester Luwin and mother to send Jon to the wall.

"Betty…" she heard Jon whisper as shaking her head and closing her eyes in order to hold in her tears. Two strong arms of her brother wrapped around her tight as they hugged each other.

"I know that you want me to stay, but think about it. I could train over there and who knows I could rise up a rank at the wall."

Betty had no choice, but to accept this. So, she nodded on his chest. They looked at each other appearance once last time.

Jon gave her a kiss in the forehead as a brotherly affection display.

"I will see you soon, Betty."

Jon snow smiled and left to get on his horse. He waved goodbye and urge his horse to move to the gates along with the party for Kingslanding.

"Goodbye, Jon Stark."

She always secretly called him that to remind him that he is a Stark no matter what.

' _My brave valiant knight and white wolf of Winterfell.'_

Bernadette turned and walks back to inside of the household.

* * *

 **Jon Snow**

Jon rode his horse and travel with his Uncle Benjen Stark. Turns out, Tyrion Lannister or imp as they called him is going with them to see the wall. He is happy to say that at least Ghost is with him. With Ghost at his side he could remember Winterfell and all the familiar faces appeared in his mind. He thought back about Betty.

Her tears shown in her eyes and he resisted tempting himself of kissing them away. Jon had never wanted to give her the reason to cry and he was memorizing by the lips of hers.

But he can't and vowed himself to never cross that line. Never in this lifetime he can do that to her, but maybe if the Gods is merciful and kind. They would let them be together in the next life.

At that moment, he imagines a different world. Where that she, Betty is his wife looking at him with so much love and tears. He would be like his Lord Father image. While she stood there and Betty is holding their child that looks just like him and named his son, Torrhen Stark.

His daydreaming stops when they announce to make camp. He notices the prisoners and chains on their wrists and ankles.

Camp fire lighten up the night as many hurled to get warm.

Tyrion and Jon Snow watch as several captured criminals are brought in by the band of Watchmen and fed.

Tyrion Lannister was sitting and spoke, "Ah, rapers. They were given a choice, no doubt: castration, or the Wall. Most choose the knife. Not impressed with your new brothers? Lovely thing about the Watch. You discard your old family and get a whole new one."

Jon Snow frowned at that statement.

"Why do you read so much?"

Tyrion opened is arms like a 'Ta-dah!" look, "Look at me and tell me what you see."

Jon Snow aggressively said, "Is this a trick?"

Tyrion clamly says, "What you see is a dwarf. If I had been born a peasant, they might've left me out in the woods to die. Alas, I was born a Lannister of Casterly Rock. Things are expected of me. My father was the Hand of the King for twenty years."

He reminds Tyrion of his brother broken vow, "Until your brother killed that King."

Jon can tell that he is frustrated when he mentions his brother deeds, "Yes. Until my brother killed him. Life is full of these little ironies. My sister married the new King, and my repulsive nephew will be King after him. I must do my part, for the honor of my House. Wouldn't you agree? But how? Well, my brother has his sword, and I have my mind, and a mind needs books like a sword needs a whetstone. That's why I read so much, Jon Snow. And you? What's your story, bastard?"

"Ask me nicely, and maybe I'll tell you, dwarf."

Tyrion passively reminds him, "A bastard boy with nothing to inherit, off to join the ancient Order of the Night's Watch. Alongside his valiant brothers-in-arms."

' _Gods what does he want?!'_

Jon reminds him of the duty to the wall, "The Night's Watch protects the Realm from..."

Tyrion dismissed it as he waved it off, "Ah, yes, yes, against grumpkins and snarks, and all the other monsters your wet-nurse warned you about! You're a smart boy, you don't believe all that nonsense."

Jon just stood quietly and gazed at the fire. True, he would have dismissed the stories, but what about his sister and Lucian being Lycans; or her handmaids when they were turned.

He knows that in the North she will be protected, but what about her loneliness?

Lucian told Jon that she is never going to grow old or ever age. She is immortal now. Jon felt coldness yet angry. He remembers their fight about it. All the screams and shouting was the first time Jon has ever been angry at anyone.

How anyone could say that they want to live forever?

It's not fair!

Why does the Gods has to be so cruel?

Watching her love ones die before her eyes?

Never knowing when to die from being hunted by others?

He wonders did he make the right decision by going to the wall and taking the Black.

"You are close to your sister are you?"

Jon looked back at Tyrion when his eyes are staring at him intently. He knew that he had to lie to him. After all, no one can trust a Lannister.

"I am her brother and she is my sister. Aren't all siblings close?"

He hoped that would throw him off with that statement. Tyrion just chuckles at him.

"Come now, Lord Snow. I know that you could lie better than that."

Jon is getting nervous. His heart is beating fast and palms are sweating in his gloves.

"Your affection for you sister is different isn't it."

Jon was about to shout, "You can't tell…!"

Tyrion raised his hand and smile, "Don't worry, I know you're more honorable than that. So, tell me does she know?"

Jon simply answered to see how he reacts. He shakes his head and looked down at his boots.

"No."

"Ah, unrequited love is it?" Jon could hear his mused, but Jon told him as he looked at him in the eye.

"No, I decided myself that I will be only her brother to her. I rather die than dishonor her. After all, she is my first love and I will be happy if she is happy." Jon said and gave a small, sad smile.

He saw Tyrion sympathy in his eyes.

"Glad to know that you're made yourself a better person."

Jon looked up and saw how getting late it is. He lay down a bit and look up to the sky that stars are showing much brightness tonight.

' _I hope your happy Betty. That's all I want from you.'_

* * *

 **Well, guys what do you think? Both Bernadette Stark thoughts and Jon Snow statements or thoughts show a lot of changes. Up next, an intruder tries to kill one of the pups of Winterfell. They will now know that those who enter the Den shall never escape alive. Give me pms and reviews and all of them are welcome. See you soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

" **You want to believe that there's one relationship in life that's beyond betrayal. A relationship that's beyond that kind of hurt. And there isn't." -Caleb Carr**

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

 **Robb Stark**

It has been days since his father went to Kingslanding along with Sansa and Arya. His lord father had taken half of the guards of the household to join him with King Robert Baratheon as Lord Hand.

Robb groaned a bit when more paper work came in for him to sign.

"Come on, Robb. Just a few more letters than we'll be done for today."

He turned as saw his sister hold few papers to look over. He sighs again. He knows that Betty misses father, Arya, Sansa and even Jon. Betty was depressed when everyone had leave Winterfell. However, she remained strong to assist him anyway she can.

Robb worries about his sister. It's like she need to keep all of their family here in Winterfell and never leave again. He knows that she never like the south not since that Septon attempted to poison her. He remembers how scared he was and the first time he saw Lucian kill the Septon and his monks in front of the family.

It was a blood bath in their halls. He remembers the all the Northern Lords were outraged and demands retributions for his sister. Even Betty had leaded them to slaughter all the Septas and Septons from the North.

"How many more?" Robb asked.

"Only two left. One is from the Wall asking some supplies to bring to them such as foods, clothes, weapons and any more men to send."

Robb read thoroughly and signed them.

"Tell them that we will be sending 60 crates of food and weapons from the blacksmiths. Plus, we will be sending at least 200 men that are given the choice to go to the wall."

Betty nodded as she written down the parchment to send a raven.

"And the second?"

Betty showed him a letter.

"It's a letter. And father had regretted to inform us that Lady Sansa's direwolf was put down and expected us to bury her."

Robb looked at Betty at surprised and sadness. As Betty eyes soften as her sadness at lady's death. Robb read over about what happen at the Trident River. Arya wolf, Nymeria had bitten the prince in defense of both his sister and the butcher's son. Now the queen demands Sansa's wolf in replacement of Arya's.

"I can't believe father just did that…"

Betty cut him off.

"It was both the Queens and Joffrey's fault in this. Father thought this would appease bad blood between our families. However, this will make things harder for our sisters."

Robb looked at his sister and thought about what she said. Unlike him, his sister played the Game of Thrones. She did teach him at the best of her abilities, but Robb knew that she learn this because of her fear that someone will tried to kill her like last time. Robb doesn't like it since he was raised like Northern men where honor is more important. However, his sister bluntly said, 'what about the Bolton's and Dustin's since they both related by marriage and hatred of their family.'

That got their mothers agreement as she whole hearty nodded her head.

He had so much to do and so much to learn.

He huffs as they finally are done for today.

"That's all?"

Betty nodded.

"Yes. That's all."

* * *

 **Bernadette Stark**

Bernadette saw her brother felt uncomfortable over the fact that he has to rule Winterfell while father and their sisters left to the Capital. She walked into the main room where they had their feast and dances here. She tries to remember everyone scent and faces that she fears that she might forget them.

Her precious white wolf, Jon Snow had left to swear his vows.

She hopes that he survives. Her head shook negatively.

' _No, not Jon. He will make it. He promises.'_

She heard a melody playing that her mussing stops. Her eyes follow the music. It was Robb that decided to play this so-called music box that he place on the high table. It was such a strange, yet wonderful invention constructed by Lucian.

"What enchanting melody." Betty said mused and Robb smiled. At times like this, she needed this as do her big brother.

"Shall we dance?" Robb playfully waist bows to her. Bernadette fakes her gasp.

"My lord brother, what will the people say? I have reputation to live up too, you know." Betty giggles. Robb came and twirl her around. As she laughs more as do Robb when he chuckles.

"I care not for what people said. I believe that this loving sister of mine deserve this dance."

Bernadette curtsying and said, "I would be honor to have this dance. Since you had asked, 'Oh so politely."

Bernadette loves this song she wasn't sure why since it wasn't unheard of. But all in all she loves it. It made her remember the times of her family and childhood. Betty started to sing.

 _Note: She is dancing like Clara from the nutcracker Prince movie along with Robb._

( **Song set to Tchaikovsky's "Waltz of the Flowers")**

 _If you could hear me now_

 _If I could only get through_

 _I'd open my heart, whisper my dreams_

 _Share all my secrets with you_

Her mother Catelyn came in, she saw this and smiled as she watches her two older children. Betty looked at her mother and began to sing more for all to hear.

 _If you could see me now_

 _Waiting for someone to hold_

 _Someone so brave who's never afraid_

 _Someone who's strong like the knights of old_

Betty saw Brandon and Rickon are watching with their mother on the sidelines. Both Robb and Betty had broken their dance routine and Bran along with Rickon joining as they dance in a circle.

 _I save this dance for you_

 _I hope it lasts forever_

 _So let one star shine through_

 _And make my wish come true_

Betty waved her hand and her mother joined in with them. Laughter started sounded off in the halls of theirs. It was once gloomily here then it started with full of joy.

 _If you could hear this song_

 _This dance would last forever_

 _I'd carry us along_

 _To a place where we belong_

 **BAM!**

Ser Rodrick came from the door almost out of breathe.

"Ser Rodrick what..?"

"Fire, my lords. My ladies."

Robb face turned grim. Betty could not help, but think of how could this happen?

Robb turned to her.

"Take mother, Bran and Rickon somewhere safe."

She automatically nodded. She watched as Robb left with the masters-in-arms to put out the fire. Bernadette just stood there. Unsure what to expect if something befall upon her home. She felt a tug on her hand and turns to her mother.

"Come, my dear. We must do as we are told."

Betty nodded and took Brandon's hand and follows her mother who's carrying Rickon in her arms. They are heading to her mother's chambers and hide themselves in there along with their direwolves who are still growing every day.

Summer, Brandons' wolf.

Blue Rose, Bernadette's wolf.

And Shaggydog, Rickon's wolf.

Betty is trying to keep her mind out of the fire problem. Based on what the smoke look like it was at the library. Oh how she dreads at how many books and scrolls are being burned. Some of them happened to be her favorite's pastimes to read them to her brothers and sisters or to herself.

However, the scent of a new smell she doesn't recognized at all.

Her mother notice this when she started to sniff in the air.

"What is it? What did you smell?"

Betty gently shushed her mother as she began walking slowly and intently watching the door.

The door opened with a bang.

"You not supposed to be here." An intruder with a dagger and he look like some kind of common thief; Bernadette hand signal her mother to take the boys with her in the corner of the chambers towards the bed. She heard their feet and did as she told them to.

"I suggest you surrender yourself."

Her voice carried such coldness that made her brothers flinched while her mother is calming them down. She heard the wolves are snarling and growling at the intruder.

"I'm unafraid that won't do."

He advances himself towards her and raised the dagger.

That's a ticket. Betty attacked him furiously as she was wrestling him. Betty can hear her mother screams and shouts. Blue Rose came to aid her mistress in attacking the assassin by biting the ankle of his. She was so focusing on fending off the intruder that he didn't notice that he hit her face that shatter a bottle of salt water that blinded her a bit. She let out a squeaked as he kick her off.

She tries to quickly wipe it off. She felt his footsteps are closing in and hover over her. Her body tremors as she felt her instinct said protects.

"NOOOO!"

She heard her mother screams.

 _Protect._

* * *

 **Catelyn Stark**

She couldn't believe that someone had come to tried to kill her children. Cat watches as her daughter is fighting him off. Her arms are wrapped tightly around her boys as they watch her fight him off.

She heard Bernadette let out a shrieked by a shatter bottle hit her. Cat gasp in fear as her daughter helpless state as she couldn't see. That man stood over her daughter as he was about to raise the dagger to kill her own daughter.

"NOOOO!"

Cat came to her daughter's rescued and fighting him off. It was a bit tug a war between a mother fighting her children's life and the man trying to hurt them.

 _Never again! I will not let her be killed._

"You stupid bitch!"

Cat hand is bruised and bleeding and bitten his hand as he screamed.

"Mother!"

Cat heard her children screaming for. He pushed her to the floor beside Bernadette. Cat held her daughter closely.

"The world is better off without that monster. The Lannister sends their regards."

Cat closes her eyes as she waited to be stabbed by until she heard a growl. Her blue eyes opened and saw a great beast that she had ever seen. She realized that this must be her daughter.

Her Lycan form.

Her daughter growled as she stood tall by her two legs. **(Looks like underworld-lycan-custom-mannequin but imagine in female like)**

"Mmmonster….Monster!" he stutters in fear.

It all happened so fast that he didn't stand a chance against her daughter. Bernadette pounces onto him with roaring snarls. Her growling and claws ripping the man apart as she saw the direwolves joined in with her. He heard his curling screams as his arm were failing onto the floors.

Her daughter kills their intruder. After a good crushed on his bones by her gripping hands. Cat would never forget that moment.

Cat saw her daughter stood up and leaned her up back. She releases a most terrifying sound.

 **AAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLL!**

All three direwolves howled with her daughter.

Enter the wolves den.

Where there's only the moon shine brightly at night as the sun never shown.

You paid it with your life.

* * *

 **There! That's should do it. What do you think? Hope you like. Also, I would like to thank everyone for your reviews and comments.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Mirror, tell me something,_

 _Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

 _Mirror, tell me something,_

 _Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

 _Fear of what's inside of me;_

 _Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?_

 _Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?_

 _Save me from the things I see!_

 _I can keep it from the world,_

 _Why won't you let me hide from me?_

 _Mirror, mirror, tell me something,_

 _Who's the loneliest of all?_

 _I'm the loneliest of all._

 _-Mirror Mirror by Jeff Williams & Casey Lee Williams from RWBY_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

 **Catelyn Stark**

Her daughter; oh her sweet, little girl. She is laying there in her bed ever since she had transformed and kills that man, she feverishly praying hard for her girl, she begs them to give her strength and health again.

She remembers how as it seems like it was yesterday. She only made one prayer wheel for one of the children. Only it wasn't her children; no. It was Jon Snow. That day when Ned brought the baby home; she couldn't even look at him. All she sees is the baby's mother that her husband loved so much that he was willing to take him in.

All she felt for him was hate. Hate for being a bastard son of Ned and some unknown mother that held her husband's heart. She prayed to the Sevens and said 'take him away. Let him die.' So, they did he caught the pox. However, she saw the distress of her family that Maester Luwin said he probably won't survive the night. It made Cat felt horrible that she would condemn this innocent child. All because she was jealous of his mother; she stayed by Jon Snow side. She prayed to them again. 'Let this child lived. Then I will become his mother and convince her husband to give him a name Stark.' The next day he lived, but she couldn't keep her promise.

She wonders that this is her punishment making her first daughter that suffered a sweating sickness and turned her into this…beast. Yet the Gods aren't satisfy, they make this her punishment by having this tragedy of her Betty had kill a Septon who was supposed to be a holy man and now another came to take her life.

She whimpers again; trying to hold in her tears. When will this end? How much more could the sevens make her daughter suffered of such a never ending battle for her life? She couldn't keep her promise to love a motherless child and now she fears that she will lose one of her own.

'No, no. Don't think like that. She will awake up soon. I'm sure of it.'

She went back making her prayer. Now she knows that there is no going back. There is no way to make up for being cold to Jon Snow. When her son went out to take care of the fire in the library; without realizing that it's morning. It was quiet and made her feel uneasiness. She got up and opened the window. The smell of wet smoke and fog air, yet she had this awful feeling.

She has to know. Why? Why would a Lannister wanted to kill her daughter? Unless…

Catelyn kissed Bernadette forehead and whispers, "Don't worry I will be back."

She left the room for a bit as she already order her daughter's ladies-in-waiting to watch her. As she walk to the courtyard to see what's going on.

There must be a reason. She remembers that Brandon was caught climbing up the tower once. She knows that must be the first place to look.

Catelyn went to the broken tower and look. She went to look for the entrance when she realized that someone forced opened the lock of the door.

' _What this should remain locked?'_

She remembers that since that lightning struck the tower Ned make sure to lock it. So, that may things even more suspicions.

She walked around and notices there are foot prints and hands that shifted to the dust. Cat then kneeled ground and look as she suspect someone was here!

And to confirm her suspicious, a yellow/gold long hair string and knows that there can only be one person who has long hair.

It's Queen Cersei Baratheon!

Catelyn felt anguish in her soul.

' _They tried to kill my baby!'_

Catelyn Stark will get this news to Ned immediately and this time the Starks will have to come home!

* * *

 **Robb Stark**

Robb Stark finished fixing the library despite few books and scrolls are burned. He couldn't believe it. Someone came into their home and attack Bernadette again. Even though she swore that he will protect her, but how could he if there is justice he could give. He would do it! His mother came into his view.

"Mother,"

"Do you realize what this means?"

"Mother, what are…?" he was cut off by his mother.

"We have talk about what to do about this?"

He looked at his mother and saw fear. Fear in her eyes that hold so deep as the water. Robb nodded as his mother summed Ser Rodrik, Maester Luwin, Theon Greyjoy and his mother is standing before them. They didn't bring Bran and Rickon because they are too young to know what's happening right now.

"What am I about to tell must remain between us?"

Robb never heard his mother talked like this. He would be a liar to say he isn't afraid, but truth is he is.

"I don't think that these attacks on Bernadette and Brandon went to the tower is a coincidence. I think Brandon was close into seeing someone he wasn't supposed to see, but they didn't expect that Bernadette to unknowing saved him."

Maester Luwin, "The boy is sure-footed and Lady Bernadette probably could have smell them if she wanted to."

'Someone was trying to kill Bran. And worst, they believe that my daughter know something. To them, two birds with one stone. Why? Why risked the murder of a child and the lady whom the whole North would gladly go to war for? Unless, they fear that both of them might saw something, they weren't supposed to see."

"What do you think they saw my lady?" Theon asked.

"I don't know, but I would bet on my life, it was the Lannister involved in this. We have already suspect their loyalty to the crown."

Robb felt fury and his blood boiled. Once he finds them, he will kill them slow and painful death for their enemies.

Ser Rodrick explained what type of steal they had. It's Valyrian dagger. Robb wonder could it be the noble household or someone with the higher bidder.

"He comes into our home and tries to murder my sister and brother. If it's war they want…"

"I'll fight by you side when the time comes."

Theon supported him. He is like a brother to him. He is very grateful. However Maester Luwin dismissed them.

Robb will fight the war for his family. His sister did it! Why not him!?

"Your sister fought to get rid of the corruption, but you cannot say that it's war. It's only a battle field that lasted only three days. I have no doubt that your sister will figure out what to do in this situation."

Robb understood, but doesn't mean that he likes it! If his sister was awake right now and take his side of the argument then, surely she will teach the Lannister that the North Remembers. Before Robb could argued more, his mother spoken again, "I don't trust the ravens sending letters; I'll go riding to Kingslanding." Robb protest against the idea.

"Mother, No!"

"I must. You can't come with me. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell." Robb felt helpless, but he knows that she is right. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell.

"But what about Betty and the boys?"

"I had fastened myself since that attack. Her life is in their hands now."

When his mother is about to leave she turns to him and said: "Remember, protect them. You must protect them."

Robb nodded, "I will."

* * *

 **One week later.**

They all went back into their routine in Winterfell as Lucian came into the view.  
"Lord Robb, She's awake."

Robb quickly ran along with Lucian and busted into the room. Bernadette looked relived to see him.

"Robb," Her voice is hoarse a bit.

He quickly came to her side.

"Thank the Gods, your awake."

Robb hugged her tightly and refusing to let go of her. Fearing that she will be dead the moment he does.

"Robb."

He let go only for a bit to look at her.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Would you believe me?"

Robb frozed at her words, wha could she possible mean that?

"No, you defend youself against that intruder…"

Yet she shakes her head.

"No, what I mean is would you believe me at that broken tower?"

His heart bruised at her words. Could it be that she knows something and yet afraid to tell him? He stood quiet and can only think 'why do I have a feeling that I won't like this?'

"Yes. I believe you."

"AT the tower, I smell the Queen scent, but she was not alone. I wasn't sure about it until I know whose scent it belongs to. Before the royal party leave I smell that scent that was mixed with the Queen's."

He dreaded at that moment. Did the queen have affair with another man who is not her husband the king?

Robb nodded for her to continue. He has the bad feeling about this. His sister's words had never spew lies and only truths.

"The man who was with her was none other, but the queen's twin brother, Jaime Lannister."

Robb felt like this must be a sick joke, but by the look of her eyes. There is none humor in them. But what does it mean? Why the Queen and her twin brother would be doing there. Then again, his mother went there and said that there was traced of activity in there.

Then it clicked on him.

INCEST.

"You mean to tell me that they…" He didn't want to finish that sentence. Bernadette nodded slowly and solemnly at him.' He couldn't believe. I mean, he knew that their royal marriage wasn't all great. But now that he thinks about it, she would commit such foul things and pass off her children as Baratheon's?

This is entire new picture, he could imagine.

"Sister, we must keep this quiet until mother comes back. Do you hear me?" He doesn't want to do this, but he has to for his family. For his sister, the Lycan princess of Winterfell.

Bernadette nodded in acceptance.

They stopped to look at each other in the eyes, no words had spoken, but there is one thing they know.

Winter is coming.

* * *

 **Phew that was good. Bernadette knows that Cersei scent was mixed in jaime's, so Robb was not sure if it's true until there is proof of it. Next chapter, Tyrion came. Brandon and wilding's attacked and Calling the banner's.**

 **To war for the Lycan Queen!**


	13. Chapter 13

_All that I'm living for_

 _All that I'm dying for_

 _All that I can't ignore alone at night_

 _I can feel the night beginning_

 _Separate me from the living_

 _Understanding me_

 _After all I've seen_

 _Piecing every thought together_

 _Find the words to make me better_

 _If I only knew how to pull myself apart_

 _All that I'm living for_

 _All that I'm dying for_

 _All that I can't ignore alone at night_

 _All that I'm wanted for_

 _Although I wanted more_

 _Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me_

 _I believe that dreams are sacred_

 _Take my darkest fears and play them_

 _Like a lullaby_

 _Like a reason why_

 _Like a play of my obsessions_

 _Make me understand the lesson_

 _So I'll find myself_

 _So I won't be lost again_

 _All that I'm living for_

 _All that I'm dying for_

 _All that I can't ignore alone at night_

 _All that I'm wanted for_

 _Although I wanted more_

 _Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me_

 _Guess I thought I'd have to change the world_

 _To make you see me_

 _To be the one_

 _I could have run forever_

 _But how for would I have come_

 _Without mourning your love_

 _All that I'm living for_

 _All that I'm dying for_

 _All that I can't ignore alone at night_

 _All that I'm wanted for_

 _Although I wanted more_

 _Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me_

 _Should it hurt to love you_

 _Should I feel like I do_

 _Should I lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me_

" _All That I'm living For" by Evanescence_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

 **Bernadette Stark**

It has been days since the attack and mother had gone to Kingslanding to warn her father about the Lannister's attack.

Bernadette was deemed enough to get out of bed along with her ladies in waiting and Lucian by her side. Rickon is still young and doesn't understand where mother is. For now, she is fitting the role to watch over Rickon.

"Come on, Rickon. Let's see if Bran had improved his archery yet."

Rickon nodded happily and took his sisters hand. They all walked to the courtyard and see if Bran improved his skills yet.

Bernadette has taken a seat with Rickon on her lap. Both Jade and Lana had taken it too. Lucian stood by her side to watch as well.

Bran is getting better in Bernadette's eyes, but he still has a long way to go. Bran looked at his sister and she smiled at him. She is please that Bran is here.

Maester Luwin came with urgent matter.

"What is it?"

He answered, "It is Lord Tyrion Lannister, my lady."

She sits up straight and thinking.

Bernadette nodded, "Take Rickon and Brandon while Robb and I will make ourselves hostess to Lord Lannister."

"At once, my lady."

Bernadette got up and walked into the halls, "Lucian, Come."

Lucian nodded and walked behind her.

Robb has taken father's seat while she has to take her mothers. She trusted Robb enough to remember his courtesy after all this is a wolves den and they are wolves that will strike those who wished to harm them. However, that doesn't mean that Lannister claws aren't sharp.

She sees Tyrion in chains along with the watchmen of the watch. Bernadette had to restrain herself for not correcting Robb because he is showing emotions that could be used against him. Bernadette had to learn how to school her features in a blank mask which she is thankful from Lucian lesson. It's to harden her emotion since showing one slip can be dangerous to turn in her Lycan form.

Bran enters the hall along with Rickon and her ladies in waiting. Hodor is there to.

Tyrion Lannister about Hodor, "Would your charming companion be so good as to come here? My neck is beginning to hurt."

Bran looked at both Robb and herself. Robb silently communicate his eyes on hers. She gave a slight nod. Which Robb gestures him to go to Lord Lannister.

Tyrion looked at him, "Do you like to ride, Bran?

Bran nodded eagerly, "Yes. But not very good."

Maester Luwin, "The boy has much to learn."

' _No don't give him too much information!'_

Tyrion shrugged, "What of it? With the right horse and saddle, even a cripple can ride.

Bran shouted, "I'm not a cripple!"

Tyrion Lannister waved his arms, "Then I'm not a dwarf! My father will rejoice to hear it. I have a gift for you. Give that to your saddler, he'll provide the rest. You must shape the horse to the rider- start with a yearling, and teach it to respond to the reins, and to the boy's voice."

Bran Stark, "Will I really be able to ride?" As she saw the blueprint of it and Bernadette can tell its ingenious design. Perhaps that can help her brother endure long distance riding. He is at that age to learn how to ride and run on the horse better.

"You will. On horseback, you'll be as tall as any of them."

Robb told him, "Is this some kind of trick? Why do you want to help him?"

She hit his shin, but not hard enough to break it by her sheer strength. Bernadette gave him the look to tell him control his temper. Robb wince and glare her, but she ignores it.

"I have a tender spot in my heart for cripples, bastards and broken things."

Robb spoke again, "You've done my brother a kindness. The hospitality of Winterfell is yours..."

"Spare me your false courtesies, Lord Stark. There's a brothel outside your walls; there, I'll find a bed and both of us can sleep easier."

Both Robb and Bernadette nodded in acceptance.

Tyrion walked away a free man.

"Well, that could have gone better than expected."

That was all she can said for a moment.

* * *

 **Robb Stark**

"WHEEEEEE!"

Bran screamed happily riding his horse like a knight that he dreamed to be.

Robb smiled, "Not so fast now. Our sister will kill us for worrying her to death." Theon Greyjoy is sitting next to him watching bran riding a young horse.

* * *

Bernadette hasn't said a word since Tyrion Lannister left Winterfell. Worst, come to worst, their father was attacked by Ser Jaime Lannister by stabbing him on the leg and killed off their entire guards including Jory Cassel. Bernadette cried in front of him in a long time. Robb held her as her body collapse onto the floor if not Robb caught her. Turns out Betty were being secretly courted by him and she loved him and him as well as her. Betty told him that he wanted to tell their father to marry her, but she was always worried about the people would hurt her beloved Jory. Robb held her that she was loved by him and she confessed that she was happy with him. She just got up and retired into her chambers. Not one word.

Robb is worried about his sister. He felt that he could have made a better way to handle the situation; but Lucian assured him that his sister doesn't blame him. Robb disagree, but Lucian told him this.

' _Robb, you sister may have disagreed on your methods on how to handle it as a Lord of Winterfell. She was thinking the list of possible people who would rise against the North. She believes that there is a third party that wanted the Lannister and Starks ripped each other's throats.'_

' _Who is the third party?'_

' _I don't know, but your sister has a feeling that someone was closer than we believe.'_

* * *

Robb.

Robb!

"Hey, ROBB!"

He snapped out of his mused and looked at Theon.

"What happened you look like you spirit left your body."

Robb shakes his head in amusing by his tone.

"It's nothing, but Betty…"

Theon nodded.

"Yeah, can't say that I haven't seen her cried like that. In fact, it's the first time I have seen her broken down in tears."

"Yeah, I guess that's what love does to you."

Theon nodded, "I just can't imagine why she chose Jory Cassel."

Robb and Theon shared the looked.

"It's the manhood thing."

Robb and Theon shared a short laugh.

If there is one weakness his sister has, its real men. Strong, powerful, and gentle heart. These were qualities that Bernadette wanted in her men. It's like her Lycan self-wanted to be challenged by the male alpha to dominate her.

Robb is not sure, but he hoped that he'll find love someday.

"You're going have to tell him soon."

Robb and Theon are arguing over the situation.

Until he noticed that bran had disappeared from them, Robb asked Theon where he is but gotten a reply no, this isn't my house.

"Bran! Bran!"

He saw his brother surrounded by wildings. He draws his sword to fight off the wildings. Robb strike and attacked them. Theon saved him by shooting a male wilding that hold his little brother hostage. Robb lectured him, but thank him.

"Let's not say anything to Betty, okay?" Both Theon and Bran nodded, but plan shut down when Osha, a wilding woman begged for her life to be spare. Now they are going to have to face his sister.

The took their horses and ride to Winterfell. Bernadette stood there looking a lot like their mother would in fury.

"Well, any of you going tell me something. Or will this be a guessing game?"

Robb, Theon and Bran have gone paled and gulped in fear. Yyyyyyeah, maybe they should have sent the wilding woman away.

Because having a sister like she is so much scarier than fighting wildings.

* * *

 **Few days later**

Note to self never again. However, a raven came from Kingslanding that shocked him.

"Treason? Sansa wrote this?"

Maester Luwin answered Robb, "It is your sister's hand, but the Queen's words. You are summoned to King's Landing to swear fealty to the new king."

Bernadette added her mind, "No doubt whispering their sweet promises that if she does this she will marry prince Joffrey and release father."

Robb gritted his teeth and no doubt that he agrees with his sister.

"Joffrey puts my father in chains, now he wants his ass kissed?"

Maester Luwin told him, "This is a royal command, My Lord. If you should refuse to obey..." Bernadette shouted in fury, "Fuck the royal command! Why should we obey those Southern pricks?" Theon mutely nodded in agreeing with his sister.

Robb know what to do.

"I won't refuse. His Grace summons me to King's Landing, I'll go to King's Landing. But not alone. Call the banners."

Maester Luwin questioned him, "All of them, My Lord?"

He asked him a question, "They've all sworn to defend my father, have they not?"

"They have." Luwin answered.

Robb Stark: Now we see what their words are worth.

Maester Luwin nodded and goes away.

Theon asked him, "Are you afraid?"

Robb felt himself shiver in fear and showing his hand trembling to Theon and Betty, "I must be."

Theon Greyjoy smirked and told him, "Good."

He was confused by this.

"Why is that good?"

Theon smirked again, " It means you're not stupid."

Bernadette told him, "He's right. But we all must play our part for our father, our sisters and bring them home no matter what the cost is."

Robb saw the look in her eyes. She is telling him that he must lead the North this time. Robb nodded his head and understand this. He must be Lord of Winterfell and show them that he too can fight like his sister and father before him.

All Lannister's must pay for this. After all, they own them a debt and that debt is their blood.

* * *

 **Phew that was great. Also, in the next chapter you will see that in her memories with Jory Cassel in a loving moment. Next chapter, bannermen of the North, the Bridge and Lord Eddard Stark has return dead or alive.**

 **Stay tune.**


	14. Chapter 14

_"If you don't know where you want to go, then it doesn't matter which path you take." - The Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland)_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

 **Bernadette Stark**

She lay on her bed alone as she allows Robb to get ready for war. She shivers at the last time the bannermen of the North were called.

" _Well, I say we go after those fuckers who dare lay their dirty hands on the daughter from the House of Starks!" Lord Umber shouted in raged. Many of them shouted agreement and bang their cups on the table._

" _Hunt them down and drive them away from the North!" Lord Karstark shouted._

Aye, she remembers. The North remembers.

She saw burning temples and impalement of Septons and Septas.

" _Mercy! Please for the Love of the Seve-!" Bernadette stabbed the Septa right into her heart._

 _Bernadette stared down with her stone cold as she watches around her that many northmen and women had hunted them down. They drove them away from the Borders of the North._

 _Everyone cheered as Bernadette told Lord Bolton. "Send a raven to Kingslanding. Make sure King Robert Baratheon gets the letter."_

" _Yes. Lady Stark."_

But she also, found Jory Cassel.

He was patient and kind to her. He didn't not ask question on why she did what she had to do.

" _My Lady," He kneels down to a tearful Betty. She ran away from the home a bit because she heard whispers from children and called her monster._

" _Forget what they say," Jory wipe away her tears. Betty smiled at him._

Bernadette looked at her desk where she hides her most precious treasure. A bronze bracelet that his intention on marrying her.

" _Jory," She gasped in surprise when he presented her a bronze Bracelet. It was during the kings' feast and Jory wanted to give it to her for a long time._

" _Just hear me out," He should her that he is unarmed. "I been thinking," Jory coughed nervously and deep breaths. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

 _Bernadette ran towards him and gave him a full mouth kiss. Jory gladly return it. Their kiss ended and pressed their foreheads together._

" _I take it as a yes?" Jory teased her._

" _It is a yes."_

 _They hugged each other. How happy she was. All her life, she wanted a family of her own. She always believes that Jory Cassel will be that husband of hers and fathered her children._

Bernadette cries softly and sniffs while looking at her engagement bracelet.

" _Must you go?" She pleaded Jory not leave. She already had one man, her brother Jon Snow leaving. She is already has her sisters and father to go. Why must he go too?_

" _I must," Jory gently grabbed her hand and lean closely to her, 'Don't I will come back with your father, Lord Stark's permission to marry you. You must wait for me."_

 _Bernadette lean her forehead to his. "Don't I, always."_

Bernadette put on the bronze bracelet on her wrist.

' _Lannisters, you will feel my wrath!'_

Bernadette gritted her teeth. Blue Rose feels her mistress wrath and went to her in comfort. Bernadette petted her direwolf's head as they looked at the full moon tonight.

* * *

 **Robb Stark**

Robb is nervous, but she told him that he does not need his sister hands to hold his. He must uphold his features and not reveal his emotions.

This is a fight he hopes to win.

"My Lord," Measter Luwin called to him.

"Yes?"

"They're here."

Good, the Bannermen of the North is here.

"Say we go?" Robb stated as he walked out of his father's solar with Luwin behind him. He remember the conversation he had with Betty.

" _I have already lead armies before you. It is not what those stories of brave knights are. They have shown you darker things that many refuse to tell. It is you're turn to lead this army. All I asked of you is study your hearts and look into your soul. Cease your glory."_

Bernadette's words gave him courage.

This time sister, I will protect you.

Robb made a vow from that day before. It's time to face their enemies.

Lannister will know that winter is coming.

* * *

 **I hope this was worth your wait and appreciate your patient. So, Robb is preparing the war while Bernadette is staying in Winterfell because she feels that Robb should be the one to lead the North men to war. Give me Reviews and Comments.**

 **Her Bronze Bracelet looks like bronze-bracelet-300x199.**


End file.
